Sacrifice
by Sarah Eustacia Eve Rosalie
Summary: A mysterious organization is killing people of various mafia families only Vongola was left born fearing for the safety of his family calls his ex-student for aid.But who would have thought that the attackers would be hiding something so deadly
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! Sarah is back! This is my first time writing in KHR Archieves so please forgive some of my mistakes alright? This story would be a little confusing at first so please bare with me. I promise the story would get a lot clearer as it progresses through time. There are somethings I need to clear up first before the story begins and it is VERY IMPORTANT* If you miss reading this, you'll be stuck alright?**_

_**Giotto: 18years old**_

_**G: 18years old **_

_**Asari: 18years old**_

_**Knuckle: 20years old**_

_**Lampo: 15years old**_

_**Deamon: 19years old**_

_**Alaude: 20years old**_

_**In this story, Lambo is the TYL Lambo and not the five year old one (Because for some reason, I like the older version *And it also helps the story*)**_

_**So now than I got this clear up, let us begin reading!**_

_**Special thanks to my Beta Reader: Dream36 (I really need to thank you again for your help! :) )**_

_**Disclaimers: If I'm the author of KHR, I'll be demanding for a second season to be done and broadcast! XD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Prologue~<strong>_

_**The Phone Call **_

In Venice, the city of water, a grand mansion was sitting peacefully. The silence was broken only by a phone ringing in one of the bedrooms, resounding throughout the beautifully decorated space.

The individual underneath the warm and comfy-looking blanket stirred slightly before reaching out a porcelain hand to grab the piece of technology. Flipping it open to press the little green button, he placed the device to his ear.

"Hello, who is this?" the person asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ciaossu! Where's my good morning?" the person on the other end asked with mischief laced in his tone.

"Hahaha, very funny. So, what do you want? It's still like, what, six in the morning and I went to bed just an hour ago." The grumpy teen said as he sat up on his bed.

"Paperwork's torturing you, I see. It never ceases to amaze me how a few stacks of paper can make your ever so happy mood go sour in a few seconds. The fastest it's ever happened was in a second." The person on the other end laughed. The teen inwardly 'tch-ed' and started to speak again.

"So, what do you want from me and this old heart of mine? It's very rare for you to call me and not give me the same talk of how you wanted to see how your ex-student is doing. Unless you want something from me."

"Ouch, that hurt my heart."

"Spill. If you don't, I'm hanging up." The teen threatened.

"Fine, spoil-sport. Over the years you've really learned my sadistic sides along with my long vocabulary of curses." The person on the other end laughed. Then a second later, his tone changed into a serious business-like tone.

"I need you to train this generation's family."

_As blunt as ever whenever it comes to favors,_ the teen thought.

"Why, pray tell, do you want a very old and retired mafia boss to train them?" the teen asked.

"Because, we've got a few leads on **that **matter." The boy's eyes widened a little before his angelic face broke out into a small, handsome smirk.

"So, they have appeared again, huh? And here I thought I completely eradicated them after they placed that blasted **thing** on us." The teen said absent mindedly. The person on the other end kept silent. He knew it was a very dark memory for his ex-student.

"So, do you want me to bring every one of us to train them or am I enough to train them alone?"

"Every one of you if possible, unless you've dispatched them on missions already."

"No, everyone is here sleeping." The teen said.

"Good. Take your private jet here to the headquarters. I expect to see you two hours later. If not, you know what will happen to you."

The teen shuddered as he sensed his ex-tutor smirk slyly over the phone. Oh, he really didn't want to relive his childhood nightmare all over again.

"Fine, but I'm not making a big entrance."

"Aw, and I wanted to see your spectacular entrances again since it has been so long."

"Well in the past it was you who-"

"Addios!" There was a small click and the line went dead. The teen sighed as he tossed his blanket aside, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to step onto the red carpet.

"Looks like I can't have a normal day now." The teen sighed again and headed to the bathroom.

_**~Chapter 1~**_

_**Meetings are always the Beginning**_

_**~Location~**_

_**Italy, Sicily**_

_**Vongola Headquarters**_

_**~8am~**_

"Reborn, can I take a break, please?" Giotto asked, pleading with his tutor to stop giving him papers to sign every 5 seconds.

"No. You got one just twenty minutes ago." The infant replied as he placed yet another paper on the desk.

"But I stopped for only three minutes." Giotto said, sighing tiredly. Early this morning, Giotto, also known as Vongola Decimo, was woken up rather rudely by his tutor swinging a 100-ton Leon mallet to his head making said boy crash into the wall of his bedroom. Needless to say, the boy woke up rather quickly.

Next, his dispatched cloud and mist guardian came back with bills for him to sign. It wasn't one or two papers. On the contrary, it was at least four dozen papers from his cloud guardian and twelve dozen from his mist guardian.

As if that wasn't enough, his storm and lightning guardian were blowing part of the mansion up yet again. Most of the destruction came from G, who was using explosives on the youngest guardian for unknown reasons. What he considered lucky was his rain and sun guardian and Reborn being civilized by not blowing anything up or racking up bills for him to sign.

"Oh, right. Dame-Gio, sign this; it's for my new espresso coffee maker. If you don't, I'm blowing up half of this mansion so you get to do more paperwork."

…Alright, he took back what he said about Reborn not racking up bills and blowing up his ancestors' mansion. Sighing heavily for the umpteenth time that day- scratch that, that _morning_- he continued to sign the cursed papers.

_Looks like its going to be another tiring day for me,_ Giotto thought as he took yet another paper. Suddenly, his Hyper Intuition got worked up making him lift his head to look at the small window in his office. Standing up from his plush chair, he walked towards it and peered outside.

Reborn glanced at his student who had stopped working and was about to kick him in the head when he felt an ominous presence in the Vongola mansion. Frowning, he went towards his student to see what he was looking at.

_His Hyper Intuition must have picked something up- and this presence can't be good, _Reborn thought as he jumped up to the window sill. His coal black eyes scanned the premises and the presence vanished in a split second.

_Strange, it's gone,_ Reborn thought, a frown on his face as he tugged on the rim of his fedora to cover his eyes. There was a knock at the door and in came G, Giotto's best friend and right hand man.

"What is it, G?" Giotto asked as the red-haired man walked towards the desk, only to stop a few feet away. There was a white sheet of paper in his hands as he read off of it aloud.

"'Seven hooded figures were spotted in the town. Sources say that they were suspicious and it looked like they were coming towards us.' What do we do, Giotto?" G asked as he looked up at his friend who was thinking about the situation.

"Tell our subordinates to stand on guard, but if they look like they're about to hurt any civilians to stop them. We'll greet those seven people." Giotto said in a business-like tone. His clumsy side disappeared as he took his black mantle off the small coat rack in the corner of his office.

"But what if they're here to assassinate you or kill us?" G asked.

"Do you really think they'll do that, G? They've already been seen by our friends and even if they try to kill me, they'll do it discreetly, right?" Giotto stated as he walked towards the door with G trailing after.

Reborn smirked as he listened to the report and looked out of the window yet again after turning around to listen to what G said.

"And here you said you didn't want to make a spectacular entrance." Reborn said out loud in the quiet office. Jumping down from the sill, he walked towards the slightly ajar door.

"Boss, why didn't we get the plane to land at headquarters?" a girl asked.

"Because, I don't want to make a big entrance for that person." A teen replied as he pulled his cloaks hood further down. He knew he had attracted the attention of some of the townspeople but most of them didn't give them a second glance since they looked like common travelers.

"I'm tired! Let's take a break." A whine came from one of the cloaked figures.

"Shut up and walk you stupid cow!" another of the cloaked figures snapped, obviously angry that the 'stupid cow' kept complaining ever since they landed their private jet not too far away from the town.

"Hahaha, it's been awhile since we walked together like this." A cheerful-voiced figure spoke in an attempt to stop the argument.

"Ah, it's been too extremely long." Another said while one of the cloaked figures laughed oddly, a quiet 'kufufu'.

"You had all better shut up or I'm biting you all to death."

The leader of the group sighed and smiled at the forever unchanging scene in front of him. His friends could always find a way to make him smile, even if it was the everyday occurrence of quarrelling and bickering.

He soon stopped in front of the large and familiar black iron gates, his six friends halting behind him.

"It's been a long time since we last saw this mansion, right, guys?" the teen said. He turned to look at his friends, who nodded in response.

Suddenly, the iron gates creaked open with the utmost slowness. Walking confidently, the group followed their leader through the grand gates and into the mansion's land. In front of them, the Vongola guardian of the storm stood with a frown on his face.

"Are you the people our subordinates reported?" G asked as he eyed them.

"Yes, we are." The teen said. He knew that Vongola's men had reported them to the higher-ups. He was sure that **that person** never even announced that they would be having guests in the mansion. That was why he decided to walk into the town and not land the private jet in the mansion's landing grounds.

"Follow me then, but if I see any signs of you harming our boss, you'll be saying hello to the other world. You got that?" G growled threateningly before turning and beckoning them towards the mansion.

As the group was lead to the lounge to meet the current boss, the teen looked around the hallways and the paintings that adorned the walls.

_Seems like everything's the same since the day I passed on my title, _the teen thought as G opened the door to the lounge.

The ceiling high window allowed sunlight to pass through it making the room bright. There in the middle of the room were two comfortable chairs and two sofas facing each other. In the middle of the chairs and sofas, there was a classic coffee table. Not too far away was a fire place, but it was unlit as it was still quite early in the morning.

"Wait here. The boss should be here soon." G said as he closed the door, leaving the group to explore the room. The youngest of the group went straight to the sofas, not wanting to sit in the chair that was meant for his boss. The teen in the brown cloak saw from the corner of his eyes that the tonfa-wielding boy was leaning against the wall and looking out of the window at the scenery. The twin tricksters were seated on the opposite sofa of the youngest of the group. Both his right and left hand man where bickering- well, mostly his right hand man while the other was laughing. The healer of the group was, well, going around the room yelling about something.

The teen sighed as the door behind him opened. Turning around, his eyes met sky blue ones. The person in front of him could be described as handsome and another word which he didn't use on most people; 'hot'. The person was also in shock when he saw beautiful caramel brown eyes staring into his own.

Shaking himself out of the stare, he put on the professional smile that Reborn taught him to do and went towards his mysterious hooded guest.

"Hello, my name is Sawada Ieyasu but you can call me Giotto." Giotto said stretching out his hand or a hand shake. _I wonder why I just told this person my other name._

"I am the Vongola Decimo." He continued. The hooded figure smiled at him from underneath the hood as they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Giotto-san. My name is-" the teen was cut short when the door opened and Reborn stepped in.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted.

"Reborn!"

"Reborn-san!"

"Master Pao Pao!"

"Kid!"

"Infant."

"Kufufu, Arcobaleno."

Giotto raised an eyebrow and looked at his tutor. The infant merely smirked, Leon in his hands.

"Long time no see, my Dame-ex-student." With that, Leon transformed into a gun. Reborn took aim and shot.

Giotto stared, wide eyed, as his tutor fired his gun. The hooded figure moved so quickly that his hood flew off. He landed gracefully behind Reborn.

"Is that how you greet me when you the one who asked me a favor?" The teen asked as Reborn turned, smirking at his student's speed.

"Looks like your skills have yet to become rusty, eh, Tsuna?" The sun Arcobaleno said as his ex-student smiled, bending down to Reborn's level to shake his hand.

Giotto stared at the teen before him. He was about fifteen to sixteen years old with a long ponytail tied by a white ribbon. His hair style was similar his own- defying gravity in layered spikes- except it was brown. His baby fat was gone, making him look more refined and his voice sounded like it had yet to deepen from puberty. Even though the teen was two to three years younger than him, he was quite the eye catcher.

"First, can we take off our cloaks?" Tsuna turned to see the figure flanking his right and the rest of the group nodding too, asking silent permission to discard their cloaks.

With Tsuna's affirmation, they shed the cloth. Giotto's eyes widened as he saw the spitting images of his guardians. _Come to think of it, _he thought, turning his eyes toward the sight of Tsuna smiling at his friends as two of them started arguing. _This person here looks like me, minus the long strands of brown hair at his back. He looks like my other twin._

"Oi, Dame-Gio, are your guardians coming soon?" Giotto snapped out of his thoughts and he hurriedly nodded towards Reborn.

"Yes, they are, I asked G to find them. So Reborn, who are they?" the blond teen asked. Reborn smirked and pulled his fedora down.

"Have you ever wondered why only low-class assassins have tried to kill you, Dame-Gio?" Giotto shook his head. Reborn's smirk only grew as he explained.

"These people here are Vongola's special squad. They deal with the top assassins among the groups sent to attack Vongola's boss. They are called Salognov Wodahs, a squad higher in rank than the Varia. They are the boss' own secret assassination group and also, Vongola's own Spartan trainers besides the Arcobaleno."

"For the last time Reborn, we aren't Spartan trainers like you!" Tsuna said but he got ignored.

"The youngest in the group is Lambo." Reborn said pointing towards a teen around fourteen years old.

"Nice to meet you Vongola." Lambo said, closing his right eye.

"The person who heals everyone's wounds after or during the mission is Sasagawa Ryohei."

"It's extremely nice to meet you." Ryohei half-yelled, half-said.

"Salognov Wodahs's trickster and his sister, Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro."

Giotto shivered inwardly as Mukuro laughed his signature 'Kufufu.'

"Nice to meet you too, Vongola Decimo. Come on, my darling Chrome, greet the young man." Mukuro urged as Chrome nodded shyly.

"N-nice to meet you too, D-Decimo-san" Chrome said softly.

"The squad's intelligence president, Hibari Kyoya." Reborn said pointing towards another Japanese boy with steel black eyes.

"Flock around me and I'll bite you to death." Hibari said, flashing his tonfas dangerously. _He's like a mini Alaude. _Giotto gulped as he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Next in line are the two vice-captains; Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi." Reborn continued on, pointing to a silver-haired teen and a smiling Japanese boy who was scratching the back of his head.

"It's nice to meet you, Decimo." Gokudera said with a bow.

"Yo! Nice to meet you, Giotto–san!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Don't get so familiar with the Tenth!"

"Hahaha, fine, fine, Gokudera-kun."

"The captain of the team here is my Dame-ex-student Tsunayoshi." Reborn said pointing towards Tsuna who was half a head shorter than Giotto. Tsuna smiled as he bowed exactly forty-five degrees.

"My name is Tsunayoshi but please call me Tsuna." The teen said.

"It's nice to meet all of you- Salognov Wodahs." Giotto greeted. Following his greeting, the sound of footsteps and animated chattering could be heard outside of the room.

"Looks like my guardians have arrived." The blond teen said as the door swung open, revealing his right hand man G who had a scowl on his face.

"Giotto, next time gather your f**king guardians yourself." G snarled. Asari Ugetsu smiled and patted G's shoulder.

"Maa, maa G. You know they're like that. Besides, you used the same line of not gathering Giotto's guardians last time but you still did today, didn't you?" Asari laughed. G gritted his teeth to fight the small shade of pink coming onto his face. It was his own miscalculation after all.

"So, who are those people over there Giotto and why is there a clone of me?" Lampo asked, putting his right hand behind his head.

"Nufufu, now that you mention it selfish brat, all of them look like us with minor differences. Say, Giotto, did you clone us? It's not really funny when you mess up my clone's hair to look like a pineapple." Daemon Spade said. A tick mark appeared on Mukuro's forehead.

"Kufufu, sorry to say this _Melon_ head but I don't not look like a _pineapple_." That in turn added fuel to the fire as the two look a likes quarreled.

"For doing something illegal, I'll cuff you to death." Alaude said, bringing out his trusty handcuffs.

"Why didn't you tell us about this Giotto?" Asari asked with a smile. Despite his cheerful demeanor, he was very serious when you looked into his eyes.

"Forgive him for not telling the truth to you my lord, Amen." Knuckles said as he held up his rosary.

"W-wait a minute this is a misunderstanding. G, help me out here!" Giotto cried. G sighed a little before agreeing. Around that time, the poor Decimo was cornered.

"They're the guests that were reported by our subordinates, you idiots." G explained as a collected 'oh' was heard except from the Cloud guardian, who 'che-ed' silently. Once his guardians had spread out, the blond sighed, relieved that he was spared from them.

"Looks like everyone is here, good I'll start by why their here. Introductions can be done later again." Reborn said as he saw Lampo opening his mouth. The green-haired teen closed it quickly.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, explain to them." Reborn said as he sat on his ex-student's shoulder.

"You're the one who called me for a favor and you're asking me to explain the situation to them?" Tsuna asked. Upon feeling a cold barrel against his head, he sighed softly and looked to the corner of his eyes to see Reborn smirking, his finger lingering on the trigger.

"Fine, you win Reborn. Listen closely everyone because it involves all of you." Tsuna said seriously. His happy expression melted into a grave and business-like expression.

"A few days ago, one of the past rivals of Vongola resurfaced again. They were known as Genesis. During the time of Primo they slaughtered people who sided with Vongola and, not only that, they did experiments on them. They would send the dead bodies of Primo's comrades to Vongola's doorstep if the experiment failed." Tsuna paused as he allowed that information to sink into everyone's brains.

"That continued for two weeks until the last body of their dead subordinates came back. Just when Vongola started to rebuild itself again with new members, Genesis struck for the second time. But the second time was different, as they came in when it was nighttime to kidnap Primo and his guardians."

"During the time when Primo was in captivity, Vongola was in chaos. People were afraid that they would be left to die without a leader and left. Only a small group of fifty to eighty men stayed behind to defend this mansion. They waited for three weeks, until one day the headquarters of Genesis was destroyed. The small group of men wanted to go to the destroyed Genesis headquarters to find Primo, but that wasn't needed, as at the front gate lay their Primo and his guardians drenched in blood."

"In the end nobody knew what happened before the Genesis headquarters blew up. Only Primo, his guardians and the sole survivor of Genesis knew what happened. The sole survivor of that famigila, however, disappeared from Vongola's radar a few months later. They didn't know what became of him until a few years back during Ottavo's time. The mafia was spreading word of Genesis stating that they were gathering people to join their family."

"Of course Ottavo asked her subordinates to track them down but yet again they disappeared from their radar. Until a few days back, a small famigila was attacked by them. The proof of their revival was the signature black rose that they discovered hundreds of years ago." Tsuna said, finishing the story.

A few minutes before, Lampo's face turned a little green and now every one of Decimo's guardians and the person himself were uneasy with that small piece of history. Even Giotto himself didn't know or come across this particular story; Reborn never even mentioned it!

"How does this involve us, herbivore?" Alaude asked. Tsuna saw Hibari twitch at hearing his catchphrase from someone else's lips. The captain turned towards Alaude, who had his arms crossed and was leaning on the wall beside the door.

"Genesis wants revenge on Vongola for almost annihilating their famigila. So the situation all seven of you are in is the classic tale of avenging your family members who have died in your enemies' hands." Tsuna explained as he took a seat on the comfy chair.

"Why didn't Vongola Primo kill the survivor of that famigila? He sure would have a chance at killing that person right?" Lampo said already seated in the sofa before Tsuna told the gruesome history of Vongola.

"…" Tsuna murmured. Giotto, who caught Tsuna whispering about something, looked at the brunette.

"So, what are you guys going to do, huh? Protect us? Sorry, but we can manage it ourselves." G said.

"Oi, don't talk to the captain like you know him so well." Gokudera said with a scowl

"Maa, maa, Gokudera-kun. You used to talk like that in the past with that attitude as well." Yamamoto wheedled, earning himself a whack on the head courtesy of Gokudera, who was cursing along the lines of 'baseball-freak'.

"Actually, Dame-Tsuna here along with his squad is going to train you guys for the battle with Genesis. They, Genesis, are after all on the same standing point as the Vongola rings." That statement brought about surprised looks from Decimo's guardians and the blond himself. Reborn, still seated on Tsuna's shoulder, the corners of his lips rose a little at the expected response.

"Dame-Gio, you and everyone else are going to be starting your training two days from now. You'll still be doing your paperwork, though." If Reborn didn't teach Giotto to be calm and not do reckless things, he would be slamming his head against the wall right now, all the while cursing the beings above for his misfortune.

"But this time, I'm taking pity on you so Dame-Tsuna here is also doing half of your paperwork." _He's already doing three quarters of your work though, _Reborn thought to himself. Tsuna sighed inwardly at the predictable thought from Reborn and so he came prepared for the horrible news. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the current Vongola boss. Now that would be unsightly of the captain of Salognov Wodahs.

_Guess I'm stuck with paperwork even while I'm training Decimo, _thought Tsuna.

_Guess I'm stuck with paperwork even though I'm being trained. I hope Tsuna doesn't mind doing my work as well, _thought Giotto.

Oh, how neither knew that they'd be getting all-nighters in a row because of those stacks and stacks of paper.

_**~Chapter 1 End~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: How was the story? Is it good or bad? If you have any question just review or PM me. I promise I won't bite at all ;] (And I'll try not to give out spoilers since now I want it to be mysterious ^^) The next chapter won't be out in a very fast pace since I have school and all to go through XD**_

_**Till next time bye~**_

_**-Sarah **_


	2. Almost identical is something not good

**Hi Guys! OMG! e-eleven reviews for the first chapter *Faints* This is the most review I had for all four of my stories! (I suggest you don't read the three of my works if you hate mary-sue's) Thank you so very much for your support! **

**patty00, Kura-Tokiwa69, EK12, Baby Butler, cael05, Aki Sou, EmInArEvOl, elleraine08, Lazyuly, kat716, Ms. Poet, mangaromance, Taira-Keimei, Rekishichizu, Otaku HoLic, Dream36 (Thank you my awsome beta!), Shugopop, Hanasaku, IchigoStrawberryXX, Princess Merleen, erison,tsuna27kety, RyoSakuya, Crimsonpheonix271, Patrimohime-sama, Angelo-Degaspera, Principessa Luna Fiorella, Katisen, Phi Flower Princess, Dark Gothic Lolita and anydayanywhere**

**Thank you so very mush for reviewing/alerting/fav-ing it. For those who can't find their names in here I'm really sorry cause my mail box is in a very big mess now. Hehe^^' **

**Now I know I promised this chapter a few weeks back but as stated in the last chapter in my A/N, school has disrupted my schedule and the time to type (I had to use the in between break times of studying to type this out in the few weeks back) But finally after the hard times of my life and not forgetting my Beta reader, the chapter is finally being published!**

**I won't keep you guys from reading anymore so... On with the story!**

**WARNING: I DIDN'T TYPE THIS IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I'M GOING TO TELL THOSE WHO ARE NOW READING THAT THIS STORY IS A BOY X BOY FIC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU CAN STILL SAVE YOURSELVES FROM READING IT SO YOU SEE THAT ARROW BUTTON THAT SAYS BACK AT THE TOP LEFT HAND CORNER OF YOUR SCREEN. SEE IT? GOOD! NOW CLICK IT AND YOUR OUT OF THIS STORY. I HAVE WARNED YOU IN THIS A/N SO DO NOT CURSE ME, TRY TO KILL ME IN YOUR MIND OR SLEEP, AND ANY OTHER METHOD THAT IS TRYING TO GET ME IN DEEP TROUBLE OR SHIT. FOR THOSE WHO ARE STILL FOLLOWING ME IN THIS STORY, I WELCOME YOU AND ALWAYS WILL =)**

**Special Thanks to: Dream36 (Oh and sweetie, your not a horrible Beta reader, your the BEST *Thumbs up*) **

**Disclaimers: If I own KHR, I would die happily with so many people reading it but sadly I'm not =3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 2~<strong>_

_**Almost identical is something not good at all**_

_**~Location~**_

_**Vongola Headquarters**_

_**Decimo's office**_

_**~10pm~**_

The small fireplace crackled as the glowing flames inside danced mysteriously to an invisible wind. The office was lit by two candelabras that held three candles each in its silver holders. Even though electricity was more commonly used, the bosses of Vongola decided not to change some specific places in the mansion. The main office was one of them.

When reading in the dark, they used candles, oil lamps, sometimes the fire place and even the reflection of the moon.

In the room, two people were quietly doing their work. The taller of the two sighed as he placed down his fountain pen, nursing a rather sore hand from signing document after document since the end of dinner; which was four hours straight without taking any in-between breaks at all.

_Man, __these __stacks __of __paper __won__'__t __stop __showing __up __for __even __one __day._ Giotto thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his gentle, sky-blue eyes. Even though Tsuna, Captain of Salognov Wodahs, was helping him do half of the workload, it wasn't decreasing one bit!

_Better __get __cracking __again, __these __documents __won__'__t __get __signed __on __their __own __and __Tsuna __is __already __done __with __his __portion __of __the __paperwork.__Only __a __few __more __to __go._ The blond teen thought positively as he picked up his pen, dipping it yet again into the black ink bottle to the document for a meeting with an allied family. The silence continued again for another hour until footsteps could be heard outside, followed by yells from a certain two right-hand men.

"Why do you have to give something to the tenth as well? Can't you do it later?" the voice that belonged to Gokudera said.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing, brat." G's voice could be heard behind the door as a knock sounded before he came in. In his hands was a plate of desserts that his boss never failed to eat but tonight, strangely enough, the sweet addicted blond teen rushed out of the room before the awaited sweets were served.

Every one of Decimo's guardians thought that he would remember soon enough- well, except for an illusionist and an always drifting cloud. So G decided to wait for his silly boss as he brought his own work to the dining room to do. But for four hours, he didn't hear a single footstep coming towards the doors, much less the hallways! Thinking that the Decimo must be doing his work diligently, he decided to be nice and send it up to the office personally, until he bumped into the silver-haired teen, Gokudera.

"Oi, Giotto, I brought up your sweets that you missed out on during dinner." The storm guardian said in a bored tone. Hence the expected reaction from the blond teen; his head snapped right up at the word 'sweets' and he broke out into a smile.

"Thanks, G, no wonder I felt like I forgot something!" Giotto said as the porcelain plate was placed on top of the messy table filled with papers. Some drops of ink fell from the tip of the fountain pen and invitations sealed by wax seals with the family crest on it.

As the boss and right-hand man talked about work-related things, Gokudera went towards Tsuna, who was seated in a small wooden desk- obviously moved from the attic- and an armchair with a comfortable backrest.

"Captain, I brought some snacks for you." The silver-haired teen said when Tsuna looked up at him from the report he'd been reading. Doing this, he noticed with appreciation that there were eight onigiri stacked in front of him.

"_Arigatou, __Gokudera-kun_." Tsuna said in his native language as he picked up one of them and took a bite. His eyes widened slightly, staring at the food in his hands before looking up at his right-hand man.

"How did you make it to taste like my mother's?" Tsuna asked curiously. Gokudera rubbed the back of his head sheepishly when he answered.

"Well, the Captain's mother gave me a few books of recipes filled with your favorite foods before we moved to Italy. She told me that you love to eat onigiri with stuffing inside and not too much salt in the rice. The Captain was always very busy and I kind of misplaced the book until a few days ago, when I found it in the library of our headquarters." The teen was smiling until he happened to see tears in Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna himself didn't seem to notice it, however.

"AH! Captain, did it taste horrible? I'm so sorry for making such a mistake! I'll ask the chefs in the kitchen to make some new ones for you!" Gokudera panicked. His loud voice drew the attention of G and Giotto, who had finished conversing.

"N-no, it's okay, Gokudera! It's just that it's been so long since I've tasted mother's cooking, that's all! It's tasty so you don't need to ask the chefs to make some more." Tsuna said, albeit a little shakily as he rubbed the tears away. He put on a comforting smile to reassure his right-hand man, who now had a relieved expression on his face.

Giotto stared at the brunette, his mood souring a little. He heard the conversation about how Gokudera got the recipe after G and he stopped talking to listen. The two, after all, wanted to know the squad members better. But after he heard the explanation and how Tsuna reacted, he wondered to himself, _How __long __has __it __been __since __he __last __saw __both __his __parents?_

Of course, the Decimo himself hardly ever goes back home, even when his parents were in Italy. That was for their second honeymoon which happened last month, but that was beside the point now. He'd try to call them when he wasn't as busy. Surely the brunette did call back home, but the way he spoke was as if he couldn't see them anymore.

Giotto wanted to ask but pushed the thought away. What if he remembered something that he shouldn't, or what if he missed his parents but didn't want to drag them down with him into the mafia world?

"Giotto-san, are you alright?" the blonde snapped out of his thoughts at the voice and looked up to see caramel eyes staring into his own.

"Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?" he asked curiously.

"You had a frown on your face just now and you kept putting the desert spoon into your mouth even though your plate is already empty." Tsuna pointed out. The Decimo blushed lightly, and, sure enough, the plate in front of him was clean of the chocolate mousse cake he was eating minutes ago.

"G! Why didn't you tell me?" The teen grumbled as his red-headed friend held a hand to his mouth to stop laughing out loud, but the trembling of his shoulders betrayed him. Soon, laughter erupted from G as he clutched his stomach; Giotto glared at the man as he refrained from wanting to pout.

"**Don****'****t ****pout ****with ****that ****already ****girly ****face ****of ****yours ****Dame-Gio. ****That ****would ****be ****unmanly ****for ****a ****Vongola; ****a ****soon-to-be-boss**." Reborn had stated in the past when the student had first met the sadistic infant.

"Hahaha! I-it was quite funny seeing you do that, s-so I didn't tell you." The red-head said, continuing to laugh.

"It wasn't funny at all so stop laughing already!" the Decimo said loudly. However, the sound of laughter continued to increase, and soon, Tsuna joined in as well, followed by his own right-hand man who was controlling his own laughter by masking it as a cough.

"Alright, we'll leave you two to work. Come on silver brat, we're going." G said, his laughter dying down to a normal tone as he dragged Gokudera by the collar. ("I HAVE TO STAY WITH THE CAPTAIN!")

"I'll be fine, so you don't have to stay with me, Gokudera-kun. Well, goodnight to the two of you." Tsuna said, waving to the two as the door clicked shut. Turning his attention away from the door, he faced towards a silently fuming 18 year-old teen who was slightly puffing up his cheeks.

"Giotto-san, if tomorrow's desert hasn't been decided, I'll make one of my mother's special recipes as an apology for just now. So please don't be angry." Tsuna said. Giotto thought about the offer before nodding, a happy atmosphere surrounding the blond teen.

"Alright. Let's continue from where we left off before G and Gokudera-san came in." Giotto chirped. The long-haired Captain nodded as his eyes were filled with concentration, sorting out the papers starting from the most important documents, alliances, meetings, reports, and bills.

Tsuna looked at the small clock on the table, sighing quietly as it read: 12 AM.

_Looks __like __I__'__ll __have __to __pull __an __all-nighter __again__…__,_the brunette thought sadly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

_**~6.55am~**_

* * *

><p>Everything was in utter silence in the Vongola Headquarters as the busy maids and butlers got to work while the chefs prepared an exquisite breakfast for everyone. During that time, some of Vongola's men were already waking up, wishing that they could continue sleeping in their rather comfy beds.<p>

Down a long hallway of the Vongola mansion, where the guardians and their Decimo resided, only Giotto was still asleep. He had gone to sleep around the wee hours of dawn but Tsuna was still up, finishing a few more stacks that he decided to do for the poor blond teen. Giotto, who couldn't really stop the tiredness tugging at his eyelids any longer had nodded and sleep-walked back to his room.

Now, the Decimo was curled up in his bed with his warm blanket tossed aside leaving him defenseless in the cool morning air. Even his breathing could be heard in the quiet room, until the bedroom door opened silently, as if by a phantom. In stepped the fedora-wearing baby Reborn, who was refraining from smiling at a good piece of black mail to be given to Giotto if he refused any of Reborn's ideas…

Like a certain new black suit that he wanted to import from England. He couldn't wait to have it.

"Dame-Gio, wake up." Reborn called as he walked towards the bed. The sleeping figure stirred but showed no signs of waking up. A tick mark appeared on the infant's head before he tried again.

"Oi, Dame-Gio, wake up or you're doing extra work today." Reborn threatened, but the only response he got was a groan and a small 'five minutes more, kaa-san'. Giotto promptly went back to sleep. Reborn, who had little patience when waking someone up snapped, and the shape-shifting green chameleon known as Leon transformed into a 100-ton hammer. Reborn swung the green tool towards Giotto's head, making said blond wake up to his head deep in his wall.

"Reborn, that hurts! Why can't you use the normal way to wake someone up!" the 18 year old yelled as he clutched his bruised head.

"It's your fault for not waking up when I called you. Unless you want me to use another method of waking you up like placing bullets into your head instead of the 100-ton hammer?" Reborn said with a grin, his coal-colored eyes glinting wickedly.

"N-No, that's fine! That's fine!" Giotto squeaked hurriedly, praying that Reborn wouldn't do just those things tomorrow morning.

"Get dressed, you're late for breakfast and I'm hungry." Reborn said as he walked out of the room.

_So __he __worries __about __his __stomach __more __than __my __lack __of __sleep_? Giotto thought sadly. He stood up with a sigh before getting a very cold shower to wake himself up. He put on his everyday attire, which consisted of: a white button-up shirt, a pin-striped black vest, and a matching coat and pants. His outfit was finished with his ever-present black flowing mantle.

Walking through the hallways that led to the small dining room, he let his gaze brush over the mansion's many paintings and vases. Some of them were new, since his guardians kept destroying them in their little squabbles. But not Alaude. Alaude was usually never at headquarters.

Stopping in front of twin mahogany double doors, he grasped the brass handles and opened them. Inside the room, his guardians were sitting on the right side of the table while the left side was occupied with Salognov Wodahs's squad members. Everyone was chatting loudly- well, except his mist and cloud guardian plus the squad's twin tricksters and intelligence president. All eyes were soon drawn to him when he entered the room.

"Yo! Good morning, Giotto-san!" Yamamoto greeted cheerfully with his ever-present smile.

"Good morning, Giotto." Asari greeted.

"You're late again." The red-headed right-hand man stated with a frown.

"I stayed up late last night, G," The blond teen replied as he sat himself at the head of the table.

"Tenth, did you see Captain today?" Gokudera asked as he glanced at the unoccupied seat beside him.

"No, last night I went to bed first. Why do you ask Gokudera-san?" Giotto questioned as Gokudera paled slightly. Giotto noted that Hibari's already pale face was a shade whiter than usual as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Yare, yare, today's going to be a very bad day." Lambo said as he closed his right eye.

"Hahaha, Tsuna's going to be scary if he comes in now." Yamamoto laughed, but everybody knew that laugh was filled with nervousness.

"Kufufu, I can't wait to see how this goes. Right, Chrome?" Mukuro laughed quietly turning to his twin sister who was sitting beside him, fidgeting.

"Yes." She answered softly.

"Nufufu, what are you're talking about, I wonder?" Daemon asked, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Kufufu, nothing concerning you melon-head." That earned Daemon a tick mark on his forehead. Nobody **alive** messed with his hairstyle and got away with it!

"Be quiet or I'm biting/cuffing you all to death." Hibari and Alaude hissed, annoyed at all the noise.

"Erm, can any one of you tell me what's going on?" Giotto asked, his Hyper Intuition was acting up and by the feel of it; it wasn't something good at all. Ooh, suspense…

"You'll know soon enough." The six of them said, including Hibari.

"And, Tenth, I suggest you not sit at the head of the table first." Gokudera suggested, causing Giotto to raise an eyebrow.

"Just do what that octopus-head says, Giotto, I have a bad feeling about where you're sitting." Lampo, who had been quiet the whole time, finally spoke as he pointed a finger at the blond.

"I extremely agree with him, Giotto." Knuckles said with a worried expression.

"Oi, who are you calling an octopus-head?" Gokudera asked, a frown on his face as he glared at a frightened Lampo.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera-kun, you don't need to be so angry." Yamamoto said, patting the silver-haired teen who immediately slapped the hand away.

"Shut up, you baseball-freak!"

Then, the doors were kicked open with such force that they flew off their hinges and into the wall opposite of their original positions. Immediately, everyone fell silent as they stared at the now door-less entrance. Salognov Wodahs's members gulped as they saw their very, very, **very** pissed-off looking Captain.

"Can everyone. **Shut.****The.****Hell.****Up?**" Tsuna stressed each syllable, the pain of the migraine from staying up late evident in his tone.

_I __was __really __lucky __I __moved __away __from __my __seat.__If __I __didn__'__t, __I __may __as __well __have __been __kissing __the __wall __right __now,_ Giotto thought, watching Tsuna sit beside Gokudera. The silver-head greeted the brunette nervously.

Once the food was served to the now silent teens, they dug in, not wanting am repeat of Tsuna the Angry Captain.

"So, um…. How does going to town sound?" the blonde teen asked nervously as all heads turned to the person who dared break the silence. Giotto gulped as the tired eyes of a very sleepy Captain stared at him. No one wanted to speak or even open their mouths to agree as they waited for the sleep-deprived brunette to give their 'okays'.

Brown and slightly dead caramel eyes looked at his squad's member's faces for a moment before sighing and ruffling his already messy hair. Holding up three fingers to show the Decimo, he said in a low tone:

"Give me three hours of sleep and we'll be going to town." At that, some of the squad members smiled as Giotto nodded in understanding.

"**But-**" Tsuna paused as he emphasized the word while looking at his squad. "If I even **hear** one bomb being detonated from Gokudera who is chasing a hysterically crying Lambo screaming 'save me', or fights between Mukuro and Hibari-san, we'll be staying here in the mansion doing my _punishment__training_. Is that clear?" he asked sweetly as they nodded vigorously, except Hibari who 'hmph-ed', crossing his arms. Oh, no one really wanted to remember how many days they stayed in the infirmary… Well, except for Hibari who got away the second day, back in their headquarters in Venice.

"Then if you'll please excuse me, Giotto-san." Tsuna said, standing up from his seat as he walked towards the entrance of the room.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, make sure you wake up three hours later. If not, I'm reintroducing Leon's 100-ton hammer again." Reborn squeaked menacingly. He was smirking and patting Leon, who was happily smiling. Shivering inwardly, the long-haired brunette nodded in understanding before closing the door.

During those three silent hours, no exploding of bombs, yells, or the sound of metal against metal clashing was heard. Well, the proclaimed right-hand man was on the verge of throwing a bomb at a taunting Lambo who kept calling him 'Aho-dera' with that irritating little grin on his face. Hibari was luckily sleeping on a tree branch in the spectacular garden of the mansion. Mukuro, surprisingly, was quiet but couldn't be found anywhere, along with his sister.

All in all, when the refreshed brunette woke up from his slumber he was smiling that kind smile of his, meaning that no punishment training awaited them. Now they were on their way to the small town.

* * *

><p>The small town in Sicily was crowded but not overly populated. The townspeople chatted with each other like old neighbors that haven't seen each other for many years. Children were running here and there, playing games involving running or hiding. Women walked together in groups of three or four laughing while the men were drinking in some stores or merrily boasting about what they had done the day before.<p>

The groups were split up into seven pairs with each squad members following the guardians. You never know when a surprise attack was going to happen, especially if it was Genesis, who might be lurking just around the corner.

At first, every one of the Decimo's guardians disagreed to the planning but when Reborn 'persuaded' them, it was no surprise that they agreed to it happily. And now our favorite cute-looking brunette was walking quietly beside an equally silent blonde. The two were dressed in casual outfits and looked like any other teenagers around them except for the fact that they drew the attention of the villagers.

Well, who wouldn't notice two handsome teens that looked like they came out from a fairytale, walking around the town in beautiful casual wear that would shame the expensive dresses tailored for princesses.

"So, have you visited our town before?" Giotto asked, trying to strike up a conversation. The blond teen himself was wearing a pristine white hoodie with baby-blue wristbands on both wrists. His Vongola ring was hidden underneath the hoodie instead of on his finger, as that would draw attention to them. He also wore grey khaki shorts with a chain attacked to his belt and light blue sneakers.

"I remember doing so. It was five to six years ago. I was back from a mission that was too dangerous for my squad members to go. It was an assassination group targeting you when they caught wind of the fact that you were chosen for Vongola Decimo. They decided to take you out first since none of them wanted to go against Xanxus, and so they went to Japan. Their plans were ruined when I found them in a shady house." Tsuna explained calmly like he was telling a story to a child. Giotto gulped as he heard the small tidbit of information from Tsuna. Who knew that he was about to be killed when he was just thirteen- or, to be more accurate, twelve years old!

The brunette boy was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with a white jacket over top; the sleeves of the jacket were rolled up to his elbow and secured by a grayish button. Blue skinny jeans hugged his shapely legs, going well with orange shoes.

"Back then, I explored some areas of the town, but now, I think it's a good time to check out some other places. So would you be my guide for today, Giotto-san?" Tsuna asked with a radiant smile, from which Giotto had to look away. There were squeals and the sound of someone falling to the ground with an audible thud but Giotto ignored it altogether, thinking that his ears were playing tricks on him as he nodded to the Captain's request.

They went to stores and many places that Tsuna himself didn't get to see when he was staying for the mission a few years back. Now, they were sitting in a nice cozy café eating their afternoon lunch which consisted of large sandwiches, tea and desserts.

"Hey, Tsuna, I want to show you a place." Giotto said after they finished filling up their empty stomachs. Nodding, Tsuna followed the blonde to a spacious park area where stalls were set up, holding beautifully made cups, china plates, snacks, and a wide assortment of food. Benches could also be seen; some occupied while others were vacant.

"Does Giotto-san like coming here?" The brunette asked as he saw the smile on Giotto's face. Of course, when he showed Tsuna around town his face was plastered with smiles. But here, it was a little different, like he was relaxed and his guard was down.

"You could say that." The Decimo replied as he looked around the area.

"It just reminds me of how a fair is being thrown in Japan during the celebratory times. I still remember how excited I would be when both my parents would bring me to the fairs that were near the shrines." Giotto said, reminiscing his childhood days. "How about you, Tsuna? Do you like going to fairs in your home country?"

Tsuna looked up at the blue cloudless sky with the sun shining brightly down. The corners of his lips tugged upwards as he remembered the fun times he had had.

"Yes, I love it very much." The brunette replied as a small gust of wind played with his defying gravity hair, his ponytail rustling around his peaceful face.

_An __angel,_ Giotto thought as he beheld the brunette's expression of pure bliss, as lost in his memories as he was.

_I __wonder __how __such __an __innocent-looking __boy __became __the __Captain __of __Vongola__'__s __boss__' __personal __assassination __squad. __Someone __like __him __should __be __studying __in __middle __school __and __having __a __normal __life __like __every __other __teenager __at __his __age._The blonde continued thinking. He didn't notice as Tsuna opened his eyes and started to stare at Giotto who was still lost in thought.

"Giotto-san? Giotto-san?" The brunette called as he waved a hand in front of blank blue eyes. That seemed to bring the owner of those eyes back to reality.

"Huh? Ah, did you call me, Tsuna?" the Decimo asked dazedly.

"Yes. You were staring at me in a daze-like state so I called you." The Captain explained and smiled. "What were you thinking about?"

Giotto tensed a little as he racked his head for an excuse to tell the brunette.

"Um, I was thinking of what desert you're going to be making today." The blonde finally said, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish way.

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out." Tsuna said, laughing at the obviously sulking Decimo.

"Come on, it's about time we meet up with the others, right?" The brown-haired teen grabbed Giotto's hand and pulled him back towards the direction they came from.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vongola Headquarters<strong>_

_**~3pm~**_

* * *

><p>Two black limousines entered the grounds of the headquarters, passing silently by the tall, black iron gates. Stopping at the sheltered porch, Gokudera opened the door of the black vehicle and stepped out, followed by Yamamoto, the rest of Salognov Wodahs's members and, lastly, Tsuna. For the second vehicle, the order of people coming out was in the same way except that Alaude was not lying on the hood of the car like a certain intelligence president who could not handle crowding. At least not to the extent Alaude could.<p>

"Well, Captain, I'll be in the library if you need anything." Gokudera said, bowing respectfully as he went up the stairs to the afore-mentioned destination after everyone entered through the entrance's large double doors.

"Hahaha, Tsuna, I, and sempai here will be in the training rooms. See you later!" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully while Ryohei shouted "See you later to the extreme!" and the two were gone.

Hibari was already gone but threatened to bite anyone to death if they woke him up from his nap at the Vongola's garden, especially the pineapple who 'kufufu-ed' at that statement.

"Boss, I'll be in my room if you need me." Chrome said with a shy bow.

"I'll certainly be around as well, Tsunayoshi-kun. Just call if you want my company. Kufufu." At that, Mukuro disappeared into a puff of mist while his sister walked up the stairs towards her sleeping quarters.

"I'll be in the game room if you need me, Tsuna-nii." Lambo yawned, leaving the room with his customary slouch and single closed eye. The long-haired brunette could only wave at him before sighing tiredly. Despite the many hours he had slept, he was suddenly feeling dead-tired.

_Maybe __staying __up __all __night __long __doing __paperwork __is __taking __a __toll __on __my __body,_ Tsuna thought to himself.

"Giotto-san, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, alright?" Tsuna said as he prepared to do just that.

"Wait! Aren't you going to help me with the paperwork?" he protested. Tsuna turned towards the blonde with an apologetic smile.

"Well, I'm kind of tired now so…." The long-haired brunette trailed off, inching further and further away.

"Bye!" Tsuna broke out into a run, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

_He__'__s __quite __fast __fo r__such __a- __wait __a __minute! __He __ditched __me __with __the __paperwork!_ Giotto shouted in his mind but soon deflated when he realized that he had no choice anymore, and that it wouldn't be as quick as last night.

Slowly walking up the steps to his office, he opened the door and his jaw dropped. Before him, on his desk, lay many upon many sheets of paper, all decorated in fine print that would be a pain to read over.

_Maybe __I __should __just __go __back __to __my __room __and __leave __this __to __G __to __take __care __of. __Yeah, __that __sounds __like __a __good __idea,_ he thought to himself with relief. He was just getting ready to leave his office when a certain Arcobaleno jumped him from the shadows.

"Oi, Dame-Gio, if you think you can ditch your work I'll make sure you get more than the ones you have now."

"Reborn! I told you not to scare me like that!" Giotto yelled at the smirking infant who jumped on top of the already messy table.

"So, how was the trip to town with my dame-ex-student?" Reborn asked. Giotto hastened to tell him everything; minus the part where he thought how Tsuna looked like an angel, of course.

"Aw, you had lunch with him but not with me, your tutor. I'm hurt, Dame-Giotto." Reborn said, faking a hurt expression while Leon closed its eyes while shaking its head. The blond teen blushed a little at the mention of lunch. Sure, it was normal to see two people in a cozy café eating lunch and chatting. Especially hot guys who were sitting face to face to each other, but for some reason, Giotto couldn't shake off the possibility that it looked like a date, even as he tried convincing himself that it was not.

"By the way, Giotto; tell Tsuna for me that I couldn't taste his specially-made desert since I have something important going on- but tell him to save some for me." The sun Arcobaleno said to Giotto. Suddenly, the blond teen realized something.

"Wait a minute, Reborn, how did you know Tsuna is making desert tonight? I'm sure that we were alone in the office when we discussed it." The Decimo questioned accusingly.

"I was in here last night; didn't you realize Dame-Gio?" The infant made to leave the room, but not before threatening his student.

"Oh, and by the time I come back, these stacks of paper had better be gone. If not, your training schedule will be hell for the next few months." Reborn said, grinning sadistically as he saw his student blanch and get to work. It was so much fun to tease and threaten the blond.

Especially threats. Fulfilling these were even more so.

* * *

><p>As time slowly passed by, the paperwork was finally finished and stacked neatly on the desk in an organized manner. Heaving a sigh, Giotto slumped in his arm chair with his normally straight back hunched over as he closed his sky blue orbs, feeling the ache in them for not taking even a minute of break. Standing up, he turned around to observe the darkening sky. It glittered with millions of stars, while the moon was hidden beneath layer after layer of clouds.<p>

_It __must __be __dinner __time.__I __better __get __down __to __the __dining __room __before __G __gives __me __the __punctuality __speech __again._ Giotto stretched until his back cracked and started towards the dining room.

He reached the newly-fixed doors that had been repaired during their little tour of the town; after listening to the loud bickering and quarrelling inside the room, he raised a hand and pushed the door open.

He could see Daemon and Mukuro having a small war with their special skill- the art of illusions- making Lampo and Lambo freak out while Knuckle and Ryohei were yelling 'extreme!' Well, maybe only Ryohei since he was the only one technically hollering. Knuckle was trying and failing to hold in his 'extremeness'. Yamamoto and Asari were trying to calm everyone down with their signature smiles and the words 'maa, maa'. G and Gokudera were discussing the best battle strategies for when they were in a fight. The only ones who weren't fighting or expressing their fear/extremeness/superiority were the aloof cloud Alaude and the intelligence president Hibari, but the dark scowls on their faces indicated that they were officially pissed and if someone didn't bring their food down right **NOW**, they would find someone to vent their anger on.

When Giotto entered, no one seemed to notice him at all as they continued to do what they were doing. Even when he went to take his seat at the head of the table, not a single head turned in his direction.

Soon, the door swung open and in came the butlers and maids, rolling carts of food that were far more exquisite than what they usually had. Which was saying a lot, seeing as Vongola ate rather finely.

"Hey, Giotto, did you hire a new chef or something?" G asked, raising an eyebrow. His best friend looked just as puzzled as he did.

"I didn't see any job application on my desk this whole week and none of our working chefs quit." Giotto said, continuing to cut his steak with the fine silverware he had acquired a few years ago.

"Yare, yare. I never knew you had such nice taste in wine, Giotto. And you said you didn't drink wine except in parties or balls thrown by famigilas under the alliance." Lampo said, swirling the red liquid in his cup before taking another sip.

"But I didn't even know we had wine! I had no access to the bottles we have, seeing as Reborn kept talking about '400 year old antiques'." Giotto explained

"Lampo! You're underage!" The Decimo realized with shock. He watched, appalled, as Lampo merely downed his entire glass slowly in front of him.

"Nufufu, oh, please, young Vongola. Even a fifteen year old should be given the chance to taste such a magnificent liquid." Daemon said, smiling gleefully as his wine glass was refilled by a butler.

"But it's illegal!" the blonde yelled in protest.

"Well, it is illegal, but I'm sure that one night wouldn't hurt. Would it, Giotto-san?" a melodic voice sang. Everyone turned to see a long-haired brunette step into the room with his pony-tail swishing from left to right. Tsuna was still dressed in his casual clothes from their trip to town. A bright smile was on his face as he motioned for the butlers and maids to leave the room. Obediently, they filed out in an orderly manner and closed the door behind them with a barely audible 'click'.

"Besides, that wine is from our headquarters in Venice, so no need to worry that about getting punished by Reborn." The brunette said as he took his seat beside Gokudera.

Giotto wasn't sure if he should just be glad that he wouldn't die that day or if he should be mad at Tsuna for talking about wine as if it were the favorite drink of a child. Perhaps even both.

The whole time that the fourteen of them were eating, it was completely silent, unless you counted the clattering of silverware against bowls and plates. The silence scared Giotto; normally, his guardians would be having food-fights, real fights and yelling matches across the dining table. The quiet suffocated the blond until Lambo decided to speak up.

"Yare, yare. Why is it so quiet? Wasn't it noisy just now?" It seemed that Lambo, too, couldn't take the silence in the room anymore.

"Why aren't the two octopus-heads quarreling?" The afore-mentioned octopus-heads snarled at Lambo, who did not flinch under the sharp glares he was getting.

"It's a rarity for pineapple-head and melon-head to not to have a mini war in here, like now." Mukuro 'kufufu-ed' as he brandished his trident while Daemon laughed and tried to control his rising temper.

"So basically, the people who normally disrupt dinner with their childish antics are either brain-dead or have run out of insults to throw at each other." Lambo declared arrogantly.

"Who said I didn't have anymore insults to say, you stupid cow! I was only waiting for someone to open their mouth!" Gokudera yelled, scowling darkly at Lambo.

"I still haven't paid you back for calling me 'octopus-head' for the whole three hours the Captain was sleeping." The silver-haired right-hand man said as he stood up from his seat whilst cracking his knuckles.

"Kufufu, I think you also deserve to be killed for calling me by a fruit's name." Mukuro said, smirking as his sister Chrome looked at Lambo with pity in her eyes. After all, her brother could bring someone with a saint's mind into madness with his illusions. If that weren't enough, Daemon had also agreed and joined in at the thought of killing the youngest of the assassination squad.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera-kun. I'm sure Lambo is only playing around with your unique nickname." Yamamoto laughed happily.

"What did you say you baseball-freak! Unique nickname, my ass!" Gokudera spat.

_Well, __you __give __people __unique __nicknames __too,_ thought the Decimo and Salognov Wodahs's Captain as they inwardly sweat-dropped.

"Hmph, at least I don't give people _unnecessary_ nicknames." G said, smirking as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, of course you don't!" sneered Gokudera at his tattooed counterpart. "You give people nicknames if they tick you off! How stupid is that?"

"Like you're one to talk! You give everyone nicknames except those you respect!" the red-head continued the argument.

"Maa, maa G. You're exactly the same as him in attitude." Asari said good-naturedly.

"Shut up, flute-freak! This is an argument between the two of us!" G yelled at the swordsman who was sitting beside him. At this point, G and Gokudera were fully involved in their quarrel, standing up and occasionally banging a fist on the table to further embolden their points. Yamamoto and Asari were, like before, trying to calm them down, but it seemed that their efforts only proved to add fuel to the fire.

Lambo had managed to at least escape Gokudera's rage, but now he had an illusionist and a trickster on his back, both out for blood. They had even created some illusions to keep Lambo from running away.

Lampo, being the least courageous in the family,-okay, maybe courageous in the frontline of battle- was shivering in his seat with sweat running down his face. Ryohei was shouting "Extreme!" in his usual loud tone while Knuckles prayed for everyone's safety. The always-drifting cloud Alaude was long gone, as was Hibari. Neither liked crowds.

In the end, all of the nonsense resulted in a food fight, with crème du fillet being thrown here and there while the Decimo and Captain hid themselves in the closest and safest place they could find: under the table. They only stopped their squabbles when Reborn, who had just finished his own little errand, happened to chance by the dining room. He fired a single shot, bringing silence upon the food-caked people.

"All of you are cleaning until everything is **spotless**." The infant emphasized with a dangerous glint in his onyx eyes, which made everyone gulp.

They nodded towards the Arcobaleno with their fingers crossed behind their back, and Reborn left the room.

When Giotto and Tsuna finally came out of their hiding spot, the room was deserted and it took them a few seconds to curse their own luck. Of course their friends would abandon them in favor of not cleaning up after themselves.

After a few hours, the room was cleaned up nice and sparkly. Not even a speck of dust remained.

_I __didn__'__t __think __that __cleaning __up __could __be __so __hard!_ Giotto whined to himself as he sat on a chair. Tsuna had gone to return the cleaning supplies to the maids and butlers after he told the blonde to rest. _Maybe __I __should __let __the __employees __take __a __break __soon.__They, __after__all, __work __for __almost __twenty __four __hours __a __day __in __this __castle-like __mansion __and __sometimes __even __have __to __clean __up __the __messes __that __we __created._

"Giotto-san, I've finished returning the supplies." Turning around, Giotto saw Tsuna walk into the room with a plate that had a silver lid on it. Raising an eyebrow in question, Giotto pointed a slender finger to what the Captain had brought.

"What's underneath that, Tsuna?" the teen asked. In answer, the brunette set the plate in front of the blond and lifted the lid.

"It's the dessert that I made using my mother's recipe book. She named it Solaria." On the white porcelain plate, a beautifully-decorated yellow cake sat. The top layer and bottom layer were a light-yellow in color and smelled of passion fruit. The middle part of the cake was made out of cream with little mango cubes while the top was iced in a darker shade of yellow. Small whipped cream flowers were situated in a circle, all with a silvery little candy at the center.

"I didn't know what type of cakes you liked, so I used passion fruit. But because it can be sour, I added some mango to sweeten it." The brunette explained, sitting down beside the blonde. Giotto took the small fork made especially for cakes that was placed on the table in his hands. Cutting a small piece, he cautiously placed it into his mouth and tasted it.

For a few moments, he didn't say anything and continued chewing, making Tsuna nervous as he lowered his head. What if the cake wasn't tasty at all? He, of course, did cook for his squad members on rare occasions but no one earnestly told him if it was good or bad. Biting his bottom lip, he waited for a while longer, hoping that it wasn't horrible.

"It's delicious." Snapping his head up, Tsuna looked at the blonde in front of him who continued to eat the cake with a smile on his face.

"R-really?" Tsuna asked. Giotto nodded before resuming his eating. Heaving a sigh of relief, the brunette felt his tense shoulders relax a little.

"Didn't you try it?" Giotto asked as he moved his sky blue orbs to look at Tsuna. The brunette laughed a small laugh and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, the chefs in the kitchen told me that your guardians and my squad members went to get their desserts after they dumped us their mess. They served them of course, but when Lambo heard that it was I who made them, he kind of snuck back to get another plate which was actually yours. I didn't really want to break my promise to you so I gave my own portion to you." The Captain explained. Giotto stared at Tsuna, an idea coming to mind.

"T-then why don't you share with me?" He really didn't know why he stuttered, but when he saw the smile on the cute brunette, he was kind of glad. Thinking of taking a last bite before giving the half-eaten cake to Tsuna, he cut a small bit of it and brought it to his mouth, only to have a mop of spiky brown hair cover his vision. Blinking a few times, he looked down and felt a full-blown blush coming on.

Tsuna was eating the piece of cake on the fork, **HIS** fork that he had placed into his own mouth! The brunette moved back into his seat and licked the corner of his lips, where a little icing had stuck.

"Hmm, it's kind of nice." Tsuna commented as his small pink tongue continued to lick at the yellow icing that was now fully gone. The long-haired Captain looked at Giotto before tilting his head a little.

"Are you alright, Giotto-san? You're looking a bit red." Tsuna asked as said teen immediately stood up from his seat.

"I'm, er… going to finish my paperwork in the office!" And with that, the blond boss bolted out of the room.

_Damn__it! __He__'__s __too __innocent __and __cute __for __his __own __good!_Giotto yelled inwardly as his footsteps rang throughout the mansion.

_I __wonder __what __happened __to __Giotto-san? __He __suddenly __bolted __out __of __the __room __after __I __ate __the __cake. __Did __I __do __something __wrong?_ The little tuna fish that was left behind in the room thought as he cleared the table.

It was too bad that he didn't know that he had just shared an indirect kiss with the tenth don of Vongola.

_**~Chapter 2 End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that concludes the second chapter of 'Sacrifice' I hope all of you enjoyed it and give me any and I mean ANY opinions that comes to your mind. Just press that little button there at the end of this Author Note that says 'Review Chapter' and send me that mail. I won't bite nor am I someone who is mean in replying comment. If you have suggestions that you want, just send me the mail as well and I would think about it ^~^**

**Okay got to go now, Mum's calling me to eat my dinner so bye (^^)/**


	3. Training Till You Fall

**Hi guys! Wait, wait, wait! chotto matte! "Phew wipes away sweat* Before any of you throw rotten apples or anything that is now within range of you, I'll like to say Merry Christmas to all of you! Thank you for the lovely reviews, alerts and favorites! [Sorry if I didn't reply. I don't know how to reply to all of your kind words so... ya ^^']**

**RioHime, Dark Gothic Lolita, Crystal lilac, Rekishichizu, SullyWullybunny, amethyst-ice22, Sleepiebye, Chiaki Fidelite, Soyo Desho, SushiLoverForLife, Hazel98, EnyBac, BLKROS300, Taira-keimei, Kira Aku, IchigoStrawberryXX, La signora Della Grande Cielo, amy0213, Kyara17, swords and Roses, Dream36 (Beta Reader^^), Sayaka Sakura, mangopudding, Bo Loves thy Yaoi, Zorro robbinson, Lying Pierrot, starred and aznkitty180**

**Anyways', this is my Christmas present to all of you lovely readers that is now reading the third chapter of Sacrifice [My present is the total number of reviews I got for this story which is 20~ *Dance*]. I know I'm one month and three weeks late [I'm not good with maths since I practically failed every single maths test I got my hands on so ignore the error! T-T]. I was brain fried after my tests in November and Dream36 (my lovely Beta) had problems with her processor when she was sending me her first proof reading so don't blame either of us okay? [If I have something to blame that made my life worse it would be called S*****ve (I'm not going to tell you what this program is but if those who know it, you should know how hard it is to edit it when it's so freaking slow!) *Mumbles, mumbles*]**

**Okay enough of my emo-ing here. I'm sure everyone wants to read the chapter already so I won't hold you back anymore~**

**Warnings: The whole story of Sacrifice has interections which can be considered Yaoi. For those who don't know the meaning it means male X male. Don't like it please turn back now so that you won't get scarred for the rest of your lives. Don't say I didn't warn you because as you can see clearly, I did okay. **

**Beta Reader: Dream36**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hot and popular serious Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Amano Akira-sensei owns it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 3~<strong>_

_**Training Till You Fall**_

_**~Location~**_

_**Perimeters of the Vongola Headquarters**_

_**~1 PM~**_

The sun hung high up the sky with a bright shine, signifying that it was the afternoon. Blue-feathered birds were underneath the shade of the green leaves as they sang their songs happily. Occasionally, the leaves would rustle to the tune of the gentle breeze, making those blue birds fly out of their temporary hiding places, into the open air. It was what people would call a beautiful and glorious day, but for a certain blond teen, it was quite the contrary.

"Reborn! Why are you making me run around the mansion?" Giotto yelled angrily at his tutor Reborn. The infant ignored him, instead opting to sip from his cup of espresso in his custom-made armchair. Right beside him was Tsuna, who shot Giotto an apologetic expression.

"Why, it's to save your life in case you get attacked by a member of Genesis, Dame-Gio. The faster you run, the more your life is guaranteed," replied Reborn, smirking.

"Then why are CEDEF's guard dogs chasing me?" The blond student shouted, animated tears running down his face as he tried not to look behind him, where glittering maws lay open, lined with shiny white teeth while emitting scary noises…

"Stop whining and run faster if you don't want me to add more laps to what you already have!" Reborn threatened almost gleefully. He took no heed of his student yelling curses and names at him, the one occurring most often being 'evil Spartan tutor'. Giotto didn't want to be a chew toy; he'd much rather swim through his accursed paperwork rather than let himself be devoured by dogs.

At 6 a.m., the Decimo and his guardians were woken up from their slumbers to train but only after they had finished a hearty breakfast that took an hour to get through. Giotto hadn't had a good night, he was kept up by his thoughts of yesterday's events. His Hyper Intuition was set to flare, however, when he was woken from his three hours of sleep. He knew that something unfortunate would be happening to him and he bet Reborn would be the cause of it.

His fear was confirmed when Reborn entered the dining room, eyes dancing with glee as he announced where everyone was to be trained. They were paired up with their flame attribute counterpart from Salognov Wodahs as a training partner.

Giotto was with Tsuna in the underground training room, which was three levels down. G was asked to meet with Gokudera in the library, as the right-hand of Tsuna wanted to train G with a special program of his. Asari was to go to the underground Japanese dojo on basement 10. Knuckle, of course, was assigned to go to the gym while Lampo was to head up to the rooftops to train with Lambo. Daemon was laughing eerily as he headed to the forest behind the Vongola headquarters. Lastly, Alaude was to go to the specially-built training room, made out of strong steel to withstand strong attacks, on basement 5.

When everyone went to their designated places to train, Giotto was held back by Reborn and was told that Tsuna wanted him to warm up before training. Giotto, who was recalling a certain event from last night at the mention of Tsuna, only nodded absentmindedly. That move cost him, however, as soon, Reborn was telling him to do 200 push-ups and sit-ups and to run from paint bullets that were fired at him. They were sure to leave a stain; at least he wasn't wearing his usual pinstriped suit set.

After six hours of hellish **warm ups**, Giotto was ready to go back to bed, even though the sun was still high up in the sky, until Reborn decided that running ten laps around the mansion was a very **brilliant** idea. Every time Reborn decided something was brilliant, it always had a twist. After all, he _was _the number one hitman in the world.

So here Giotto was, running around the mansion with thirty black dogs chasing after him, as if his life were at stake, which, it was. The good thing was that they, meaning the dogs, would be taken back to CEDEF once the ten laps were over, which meant that Giotto wouldn't be seeing them ever again. The bad thing was that not only were they _seriously freaking fast_, they are also gaining up to him, Giotto- the fastest runner back in high school.

"Tsuna, save me!" Giotto really wasn't one to plead for help but in this situation, he really didn't have a choice.

"But Giotto-san, you already finished your ten laps," The brunette stated cheerfully as he went to put the leashes back on the dogs' necks. Giotto, who heard the absolutely **wonderful** news dropped down to the ground, panting and trying to force oxygen into his heaving lungs.

"See, Dame-Gio? If you there was no present threat, then you wouldn't show such results!" Reborn said almost too happily as his student glared daggers at him, too exhausted to manage a proper insult.

"Now that you're properly warmed up, it's time for your **real **training to begin," the Sun Arcobaleno stated proudly.

Giotto gulped.

Uh, oh.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, after Tsuna passed all thirty leashes to one of CEDEF's members, the three of them made their way to the underground training room. The room was large, square, and echoey. The cemented walls and floor were painted a very light grey colour while the bottoms of the four walls were painted green.<p>

This was the first time Giotto was using the training facility made by the Vongola itself. He and his guardians didn't have any time to train after they inherited the title of The Tenth Generation of Vongola. Even if they _did_ have time to train, every one of them had some things to take care of or finish, except for Knuckle, who Giotto knew was secretly training to keep his body fit and in tip-top shape.

"Oi, Dame-Gio, did you hear what I just said?" Snapping out of his thoughts, Giotto glanced at his tutor with a nervous smile plastered on his face. He knew Reborn didn't like being ignored, nor did the infant like repeating what he had already said. The last time someone asked Reborn to repeat his question, the infant made sure that that someone would fear asking that very question for the rest of his life.

"N-no. What did you say again?" Giotto asked, stuttering a little.

"I said to stop day-dreaming and pay attention!" Reborn snapped as he pointed a familiar green gun at Giotto, firing a warning shot. The blond teen nodded rapidly not wanting to incur his tutor's wrath.

"Today I will be evaluating how you fight during battles and what to expect during a fight with the Genesis if you ever encounter them," Tsuna explained as he took out a small storage box from his pocket. The box was a mixture of silver and bronze, and all six sides of the cube had a cross. The top edges of the box had three upside down triangles and a customary hole at the very top for rings to be input.

While Tsuna took out his storage box, Giotto himself was going into Hyper Dying Will Mode. Taking a deep breath, he searched inside of him for his flames, stroking them into existence.

An orange Sky Flame appeared on his head, flickering softly and swaying from left to right. His mittens, once normal woolen gloves, transformed into his X Gloves with the Vongola sky ring on his right hand.

After inheriting Vongola, Reborn taught Giotto how to go into HDWM without using the rebuke bullet or the pills. The infant had said that, "You'll never know when I'm not around to shoot you or if the Dying Will pills that Basil gave you run out. If that time comes, what will you do? You'll still be a Dame-Student even if you trained hard. You can't even defend yourself, so how do you expect to protect your allies?"

With that said, Giotto endured lots of hellish training, even harder than the time when he had to train in order to win the title of Vongola Decimo. In the end, everything he did paid off he was attacked by an invading mafia family, but that was a story for another time.

Tsuna was, to say the least, quite shocked that Giotto went into his Hyper Dying Will Mode without using stimulation of any kind. Sure, Reborn _did_ tell him that the tenth Vongola Decimo could use HDWM but he never told him that Giotto could do _that_!

Hiding his shocked face behind his composed one, the brunette lit his own ring with a beautiful orange flame and stuck it into his box.

In an instant, two polished silver guns with thorny vines engraved on their sides came out of the silver-bronze box. The twin guns also had a chain, chained to Tsuna's wrists like shackles.

"L'armonia del Cielo (_Harmony of the Sky_)!" Giotto got into a fighting stance once Tsuna's weapons appeared into his hands. The brunette looked at the Decimo and smiled.

"You can make the first move, Giotto-san. I want to see how much Reborn has taught you," said Tsuna. Nodding slightly, Giotto circled his target a little before charging towards the brunette using the flames of his gloves to move towards the brunette faster. He was a few meters away from the smiling teen when said teen suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind Giotto with a finger at the trigger. Still smiling, Tsuna aimed and shot.

The bullet, which was coated with Sky flames, landed a direct hit at Giotto as he crashed into the training room's wall with a bang. He dropped to the floor, and the indent of his body could be seen in the wall. Luckily for Giotto, he had raised the flame power in his gloves so that the impact wouldn't be as bad, as he had quickly realized that he would be getting a few broken bones without it.

Giotto stood up slowly, shaking the dizziness from his head and focusing on Tsuna. He placed both his arms back and unleashed a larger amount of Sky Flames to propel himself towards Tsuna again, this time so quickly that he was just a blur. Tsuna caught onto what Giotto wanted to do and brought his silver guns up to block the attack made by his opponent, who had decided to engage in close combat.

The two fought, clashing again and again, moving from one part of the large training room to another. Sometimes Tsuna shot at Giotto, who evaded it or took a direct hit while Tsuna blocked the kicks and punches aimed for his vital points. They moved faster and faster till they were a blur to the naked eye, but the difference in speed was clear. Giotto was using his flames to move faster while Tsuna, who was on par with the blond teen in terms of speed, was only using his footwork to achieve his current mobility.

Finally, when the blond realized he was getting tired, he decided to use the Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, which he learned when he was fighting for the Vongola rings with the Varia. But Tsuna appeared to have anticipated that as he fired at the Decimo. The blond teen took a chance and froze the dying will flame. He thought that he was winning until he felt a cold barrel pressing against his temple.

"Looks like I won this round, Giotto-san," Tsuna said as he brought down his gun. Immediately, the twin guns disappeared back into their box.

Giotto panted on the floor, slipping out of Hyper Dying Will Mode as easily as a greased fish. He couldn't help but notice- while he was practically drenched in perspiration, Tsuna hadn't even broken a sweat.

What surprised him the most, however, was the sound of clapping in the large training arena. Both heads turned towards the side that the sound was coming from.

Beside the elevator, there stood G, Gokudera, Asari and Yamamoto, clapping appraisingly. A smirking Reborn was seated on Yamamoto's shoulder, his arms crossed and his black fedora tipped down, covering his onyx eyes.

Tsuna looked down at Giotto, who was still sitting on the floor, and offered him a hand. Giotto took it with a smile, hoisting himself up into a standing position.

"How long have you guys been here?" Giotto asked as the visitors approached them.

"I came about two hours ago since octopus head here-" G explained, pointing to an outraged Gokudera who was shouting about 'not being an octopus head, you pinkette!'. G twitched at the nickname but ignored it as he continued his explanation. "-and I finished our training session earlier than planned so he decided to see how his Captain and you were doing. I just decided to tag along."

"Hahaha, Asari-san and I came to call you guys up for dinner since you were missing from the dining room, and Asari-san said that Giotto-san made a rule that every one of the guardians and the leaders must eat together. Everyone was waiting for you," Yamamoto said casually.

Tsuna and Giotto blinked at what Yamamoto said before they asked, "What time is it now?"

"It's 6:15pm, Captain," Gokudera replied as he looked at his watch.

"Dame-Gio, you and Tsuna were fighting for over five hours. Didn't you notice at all, Dame-Tsuna? Or are you getting rusty?" Reborn asked from his position on Yamamoto's shoulder. Tsuna was quite shocked himself. Normally, when he helped to train an elite, they never lasted for more than an hour or two.

For Giotto to have enough endurance to last for five hours without taking a break was already an amazing feat!

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, I'm hungry. If you don't get moving soon, I'll eat your share of food as well," Reborn threatened. Tsuna shivered inwardly; the Sun Arcobaleno was always snatching his food when he was still a student of his. When he said that he would eat your food, he would, even if it were halfway to your mouth.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he found them already walking towards the elevator and so he ran after them. He didn't notice that he was hungry at all until his stomach gave a little rumble.

* * *

><p>"Yare, yare. They're late," Lampo said lazily with an eye closed.<p>

"It's not like Tsuna to be late to the _extreme_," Ryohei yelled as he stared intensely at the double doors of the dining room, as if glaring at them hard enough would cause Tsuna and the others to magically appear.

"Kufufu, if he's doing it on purpose I'm going to kill him," Mukuro growled threateningly while Chrome murmured a soft, "Boss…"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon, so please be patient," Knuckle said as he tried to calm them down since the ever calming Rain wasn't here to do that.

"Nufufu, if Giotto doesn't come in through that door in five seconds, he will go through hell," Daemon sneered maliciously. You really couldn't blame him at all though since they had been waiting for at least twenty minutes already. The Intelligence President and the always aloof Cloud were scowling darkly as they waited for their Boss to open the double doors, and they'd better do it fast because, if not, they'd be bitten and cuffed to death.

Not a moment later, the doors were slammed open, revealing the missing occupants of the dining table.

"You're late, Tsuna-nii," Lambo said as Tsuna took his seat.

"Sorry, I was fighting with Giotto to evaluate him and see how he moves during battle, but it looks like I lost track of time," Tsuna said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hahaha, I was kind of surprised that Giotto-san was fighting with Tsuna for five hours," Yamamoto laughed after being seated.

"Hnn," Hibari said, eyeing Giotto with amusement. _Who would have thought that_ _a_ _herbivore could keep up with the omnivore?_ He thought, restraining himself from grabbing his tonfas and challenging Decimo right then and there. He was too hungry to fight. He already has a worthy opponent to fight without having to hold back, after all-Alaude.

Dinner that day was noisy and rowdy as usual, with insults thrown here and there, along with plenty of chatter and the usual bickering. Laughter could be heard occasionally as some jokes were told and some of them just weren't funny at all.

As their bonding time together continued, a knock was heard on the door, causing everyone to fall silent. Tanaka, a forty-five year old butler, came into the room.

"Sorry for interrupting your dinner, Giotto-sama, but there are guests for you," Tanaka-san said in a kindly manner.

"Guests?" Giotto questioned, surprised. He didn't remember any mentions of visitors.

"Yo, Giotto! It's been a while hasn't it?" Shimon Cozart asked happily. Ruby red eyes staring back into surprised blue ones and pinkish-red ones.

"Cozart!" G exclaimed, shocked.

"Cozart, you're back!" Giotto exclaimed joyfully as he went up to his friend to give him a brief hug.

"I haven't seen you since we graduated from Namimori High School. How's the Shimon Famigila doing?" the blond teen asked.

"Hahaha, well, after you inherited Vongola and graduated, I've been training to be a better boss since I didn't have a tutor like you. So, who are the guests you have?" Cozart questioned as he looked at his best friend's visitors, each holding an uncanny resemblance to Giotto and his guardians.

"Oh, they're Vongola's-" the blond teen was cut off by a flying kick to his head, making him screw his eyes shut and clutch his head in pain. Opening his eyes a little, he glared at the culprit.

"Reborn! Why did you hit me!"

"Because I wanted to, Dame-Gio. Ciaossu, Cozart." Reborn greeted as he settled himself onto Giotto's shoulder.

"Hello, Reborn. I see your still tor- I mean teaching Giotto," Cozart stated, eyes still settled on Salognov Wodahs' squad members.

"Ah, Dame-Gio just seems to like my training so much. Do you want to try it as well?" Reborn asked as he watched Cozart shake his head violently.

"N-no, thank you."

"Reborn, is this Shimon Decimo?" Tsuna said as he looked right at his ex-tutor's onyx eyes.

"Yes. Cozart, this is my Dame-ex-student Tsunayoshi, head of Vongola's assassination squad made for the every heir of Vongola, Salognov Wodahs," Reborn introduced. Tsuna stood up from his seat and walked towards the Shimon Decimo. Stopping in front of him, Tsuna stretched his hand out to him with a smile on his face.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Shimon Cozart," Tsuna greeted.

"So, Cozart-san, why are you here today?" Asari asked kindly.

"Oh, about that, I was asked to come over here for a ball that was to be thrown next week. I just came earlier than the assigned timing since I wanted to see you guys," Cozart said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Eh? What ball?" Giotto asked, questions appearing in his mind.

"You didn't know?" the Shimon Decimo replied, a little shocked.

"Of course I don't know, I didn't send out any invitations to anyone," Giotto denied. And then he remembered the infant on his shoulder.

"Reborn, you did something, didn't you?" Giotto eyed the Sun Arcobaleno suspiciously.

"What if I did?" Reborn asked innocently.

"Reborn, what did you do?" The Decimo asked cautiously, a part of him wanting to know and another part of him not wanting to know at all. The infant sighed inwardly as he prepared himself to explain- he really didn't want to but only he knew what was going to happen after all.

"There is going to be a ball, a masquerade ball to be exact, being held next week on Tuesday night at seven PM sharp. It is a party every Mafia family is to hold every year. Vongola has always held lavish parties and balls so the invitations are always on high demand. After the Vongola don Nono left his seat for you to continue Vongola's legacy, everyone in the Mafia world decided that, as a still rising Famigila, this year the party should be held at the Vongola mansion. It is not only a party but also a ruse to gain alliances with other Famigilas that Vongola have yet to attain. I didn't know of this plan till two days ago when I went to do my 'little errand'. It was only yesterday that I sent out the invitations but I never knew that Shimon Cozart would arrive this early," Reborn explained.

"Eh, if Reborn sent out the letters then who wrote and signed it?" Giotto pressed further.

"You, of course. The signature was definitely done by you. Who else could forge your own unique signature?"

"But I don't even remember signing any invitations the whole night!" protested the blond teen.

"You did. Don't you remember Tsuna handing you a large stack of papers after you went to hand something back to Asari?"

"Yes, I do remember that Tsuna gave me a large stack of papers but when I read them, they weren't invitation letters at all! They were all bills and receipts unless-" Something in Giotto's mind fell into place as he turned to looked at Chrome, his intuition screaming that it was _her_, and she fidgeted in her seat. Reborn grinned.

"The ones that you were signing last night were the invitations covered up by illusions," Reborn said, happy that his Dame-student knew the answer. Giotto groaned and face-palmed inwardly. No wonder his Hyper Intuition went haywire when he went back to his office and signed the papers.

"So, who's coming to this party?" Lampo asked lazily from his seat.

"A total of one hundred and eight famigila bosses will be coming to this mansion, not including the people that would be brought to the ball by the famigila's bosses. Roughly two hundred and sixteen people will be attending this social ball," Alaude said as he produced a folder from his inner coat pocket and placed it on the table. Reborn jumped down from Giotto's shoulder and landed on the floor with a hand on his waist, the ends of his mouth tugging upwards a little.

"There you have it. Two hundred and sixteen people will be attending this ball in five days time and Dame-Gio, you have to memorize and remember which family is which." Reborn looked satisfied as Giotto nodded, but the glint in his tutor's eyes told the blond that there was more to come.

"Also, you have to arrange the seating arrangements so that no one dies out of spite or grudge, decorate the place, and produce enough food for everyone."

"Your formal suits will be delivered a day before the ball. So these five days are not only for you to train with Dame-Tsuna, but you are also going to finish every task I have just given you," Reborn told Giotto, who got paler at each listed order.

"In the meantime, why don't you join everyone for dinner, Cozart?" Reborn asked. The Shimon Decimo shook his head, saying that he already ate before coming here. In the end however, Cozart decided to stay in the dining room just catching up with his old friends.

* * *

><p>The sound of raindrops hitting the closed glass windows could be heard as lightning flashed and thunder roared occasionally. Darkness shrouded the long hallways of the mansion, and Giotto sighed tiredly, dragging himself up towards his office which he <em>knew<em> would be filled with many stacks of paperwork.

_It can't be helped. Reborn dragged me with him to memorize each and every one of the famigilas attending the ball. Not to mention that this whole morning I was __**warming up**__ and allowing Tsuna to evaluate my skills, _Giotto thought as he remembered what happened after everyone finished dinner.

Cozart was guided towards a guest room among the many unoccupied ones in the mansion by Aliya, one of the maids working in the Vongola mansion. His six guardians went to do their own things while Salognov Wodahs's members had a small meeting on how each of their students did today.

Giotto was with Reborn, going through the many stacks of paper containing info about the various families coming to the ball, and it was only till now, at 1:00 AM, that his Spartan tutor decided to end the 'teaching' session.

Despite wanting to go back to his bedroom and sleep the morning away, he knew that he still had to do his work since, if not, tomorrow's work load would be added into today's unfinished stacks.

Looking out at one of the windows, Giotto stared at the heavy storm outside the mansion, watching the strong gusts of wind howling and blowing past the trees. As yet another strong arc of lightning flashed, illuminating the dark corridors for a second, the sound of the front door being knocked loudly could be heard.

Giotto jumped a little at the knock and turned towards the sound, wondering if it was his imagination as there was no way someone would be out in such a heavy storm.

"Giotto-san, I was looking for you." The blond teen turned to Tsuna as the brunette walked towards him.

"I finished all the paperwork that was on your desk so you don't have to worry about them," Tsuna reported happily as Giotto gawked at him.

"Y-you finished everything?" the Decimo questioned disbelievingly.

"Yes, all three stacks. It seems like it was nothing much, only filing important documents and such," Tsuna replied. That was when the sound of knocking could be heard again at the front door of the mansion.

"Ah, there it is again," Giotto thought out loud. Caramel brown orbs narrowed a little as the knocking became louder and more urgent.

"Giotto-san, I'll open the door and see who it is. If I don't come back in a few minutes call all of my squad members down to the first floor," The brunette said, walking towards the staircase. Giotto frowned.

"I'm going with you." As he turned his head around to see determination in sky blue eyes, Tsuna sighed. It was no use; the eyes were the windows to the soul after all, and those of Giotto told Tsuna that the blond wouldn't back down.

"Fine, but if it is one of Genesis' men, I want you to escape or call for back up immediately," Tsuna said in a very serious tone, and the blond teen nodded.

The two of them crept softly down the stairs without making a single sound as they neared the front door. Signaling Giotto to stay hidden in the darkness of the mansion, Tsuna took hold of the brass handles and pulled on them slowly. He put on a very composed face, and, hiding any emotion from the unknown visitor, Tsuna looked at the drenched person dressed in black in front of him. The person was panting a little with small clouds of air forming in front of him, his head bent down, as if he had just run a very long distance towards the Vongola mansion.

"May I help you with something?" Tsuna asked coldly, his voice so like ice that it gave goose bumps to Giotto and made his hackles rise.

"I-is my brother here?" The unknown person said still panting. The black hood of his cloak shielded his eyes and upper face.

"What's his name?" Tsuna questioned cautiously as he folded his hands behind his back. In his hand was the storage box he used that afternoon to train Giotto and on his right hand was a sky ring lit in orange sky flames. Inconspicuously, Tsuna opened the box, its noise indiscernible in the thunder that crashed. His twin guns materialized in his hands, and he gripped them tensely, waiting to make his move.

"Cozart, Shimon Cozart."

In a flash, the cold barrel of Tsuna's left gun was aimed on the person's head while the other was aimed for the throat.

"Who are you?" the brunette asked dangerously, his index finger already on the trigger. The figure in front of him lifted his head as much as he could with the guns on him, the hood of the cloak sliding a little, revealing very familiar ruby-red eyes with odd, cross-shaped pupils that only one other person he knew had, other than Cozart.

"Enma?" Tsuna said, surprised.

"Tsuna-kun." Ruby-red eyes widened in shock as their owner pulled down the hood of his cloak, showing a bed of messy hair so similar to Cozart's.

"What are you doing here?"

_**~Chapter 3 End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was the chapter everyone~ Good or No Good? Well I have something I want to ask every one of you! I know some of you are curious about how the other guardians train and what happens right? So here's the deal. I'm going to open a poll [If I know how it works first] in my profile for you to choose which character you want to see battle with Salognov Wodahs's members alright. You can put it in the reviews if you want but since my calculation skills aren't so good, I think it is best to choose by the poll.**

**I hope everyone appreciated the chapter cause I wrote THREE freaking draft for this! [The first dead end, second another dead end, third dead end, fourth passed!] And I apologize if it is short... I had to cut off one full page because that page doesn't make any sense at all so I'm sorry! [12 pages instead of the usual 16-18 pages T-T]**

**Hohoho~ The red headed duo's make their appearance! and sorry of you think it's a cliff hanger ^^' I'll try to get the fourth chapter done soon since the start of school would be busy...**

**Now than every one, do you see a button at the end of the page which say's 'Review'? If you see it good! Now click on that button for me so that I can get my presents from you~**

**Well I better stop typing now. See you soon bye~**

Published: 24/12/2011


	4. The Jester The Pierrot

**Hi everyone! Yes I know I didn't update for like three months but school for me and Dream36 were hectic. My time schedule was changing, getting projects and assignments done along with tests and quizes. *Sighs* Well anyway's just to reassure everyone, I'm cotinuing this story till it is completed! [I have the endings plotted out he only problems would be school, family and other things keeping me away from my computer and the keyboard XD**

**Thanks to all those lovely people out there who subscribed, reviewed and favorited~**

**Dream36, Taira-keimei, mangaromance, Kira Mao, Connection of Complication Kirin Ieyatsu, danilion, Lying Pierrot, Ninetaildvixen1, TheLovelessRose, Shadow Girl97, wolfer, Luving Randomness, Rio 2.0, Maso-chan, 12147, darklynxproductions, mischievious, FaithOfTheFallen105, Djolinar, MACCIC, Furryfuzzy.**

**For those Fans of Dream36 who had read what she wrote in her Author's Note for 'It Wouldn't Hurt To Relax Right?' I'm sure you must be thinking she has stopped writing. I would now relay her message :]**

_Hello! It's Dream36! I can bet that more than a few of you were still a little curious as to where I had gone, especially after my farewell note in IWHTRR. If you haven't seen it already, I advise you do as explanation to why I haven't been updating HAHA. Well, I'm still writing- I'm just not posting anything anymore. If you really wish to contact me or ask any more questions, please go to "katosen" on deviantArt. Thank you to my lovely client, Sarah, for making my last message to you guys possible! I hope that at least a few of my readers read this story, too, haha- And that's it! Dream36, out!_

**Please do go to her deviantart account to see her lovely pictures~ [It's all pretty and sparkly XD]**

**On another side note, PLEASE VOTE FOR THE POLL IN MY ACCOUNT! I'm not happy with people who didn't read my A/N in the last chapter and for three whole months only 6 people voted in the poll. I'm quite sad you know T-T I can't write the next chapter or the next if you guys don't vote. I even thought of skipping out the idea of writing who do you want to see training with one of Tsuna's Salognov Wodahs's squad members. **

_If you don't like it, just PM or write in your review that you don't like the idea._

**Warnings: This is a yaoi fanfictions which means BOYxBOY don't like don't read and press that little button with an arrow on the top of your computer screen that says 'back' Do Not say I didn't warn you~**

**Disclaimers: I am not as skill as Amano Akira-sensei to draw so many Bishounen boys that screams 'R**E ME!' **

**Beta-Reader: Dream36**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 4~<strong>_

_**The Jester; The Pierrot**_

_**~Location~**_

_**Unknown**_

_**~1am~**_

It was dark, eerily so. The place was as silent as a ghost town, and it seemed as if light had never once penetrated it. The one source of light; a lonely wax candle on the candelabra glowed softly, only illuminating a small part of the bare and unfurnished corridor.

The owner of the slim fingers holding the candelabra stopped in front of two ominous doors, painted black. Rapping the door softly twice, the person entered and shut the door behind her silently. Seated in a comfy high chair, his elbow resting on the right armrest and his head propped up on his hand, sat her Boss.

"I see you have the information I asked you to gather?" A childlike voice spoke into the darkness.

"Yes. They will be having a ball soon and it looks like you might be able to see _him_ again," the new entrant to the room said, smiling as she made her way around the wooden desk and came to a stop beside her Boss. Placing the candelabra on the table, she directed his face towards her. Her forest-green eyes stared into his, a grayish-silver that was reminiscent of the light of dawn.

"Is _he_ going to be there?" The childlike voice asked happily. The subordinate smiled at the person she called 'Boss'.

"Yes. Do you wish to attend it?" She questioned as her face neared her Boss' own.

"It is not that I _wish _to attend it but a **must**." He emphasized the word as her lips were beside his ear as she whispered her reply.

"As you wish, _Nii-san_."

At that instant, the fire blew out, its warm, soft glow replaced by cold nothingness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Location~<strong>_

_**Vongola Mansion**_

_**~1AM~**_

The day started off with the maids and butlers running around, starting to decorate and prepare for the ball. The checkered marble floors were to be polished; the silverware and china were to be specially chosen out of the storage cellar, where many old and grand things had accumulated over time. The tables were to be set up neatly with pristine white table cloths covering their polished surfaces. The chairs had to be comfy and arranged so that no fights would break out based on the seating arrangements (and also to prevent blood from staining the ballroom's walls). Wines and champagnes had to be obtained so that they suited the tastes of the majority of the guests. A menu for the special day was to be chosen as well as light appetizers. The heavy, red velvet curtains had to be washed, cleaned and dried, before being hung up again and drawn back so that they would not shroud the emerald gardens from view.

The afternoon was carried out as if the upcoming mafia ball wasn't just four days away; everybody was happily going about with their work peacefully.

…well, not so peaceful when you had to hear the loud quarreling of a certain red-haired duo.

"Enma, I said I was sorry!"

"But Cozart-nii-san, I already told you that I forgave you!"

"But you didn't forgive me! You're pouting like you always do when you're angry at me!"

"I'm not pouting at all!"

"Yes, you are!"

Giotto could only sigh as he listened to the nonsensical little fight between brothers.

Last night- or morning, to be more exact- Shimon Enma, adopted brother of Shimon Cozart, appeared at their door soaking wet from head to toe, with nothing but a thin cloak to shield his person from the rain. Giotto had led the shivering and trembling boy into one of the unoccupied guest rooms while Tsuna stoked the fireplace. The mini Cozart look-alike thanked them graciously, a towel wrapped around him and a warm cup of cocoa in his raw hands, fresh made by one of the maids.

Tsuna and Giotto decided to ask some questions in the morning since Enma had bags under his eyes. It was probably due to jet lag and the boat trip towards the mainland- the Shimon Famigila _did_ stay on a distant island after all.

When morning came, the two brothers were already quarreling, Enma still refusing to forgive his brother even though Cozart was apologizing like crazy. The older of the two red–heads- of course -didn't enjoy hated by his beloved little brother.

"Please, Enma! Forgive your big brother already!" An exasperated Cozart could be heard all the way down the corridors of the mansion.

"Then you should have told me or even left a note to let me know that you were going to Vongola mansion! Didn't you even consider how scared I would be when I couldn't find you anywhere on the whole island? I thought something bad happened to you!" Enma shouted.

"But I did tell one of the maids, Lily, to tell you about where I was going!" Cozart shot back as a retort.

"You know how forgetful Lily is when it comes to things like this!"

"That has nothing to do with the situation now!"

"Yes, it does, baka Cozart-nii-san!"

Some of the maids would occasionally stop to look at them before shaking their heads sadly and going on with their work.

"I swear; Cozart is such a brother-complex," G cursed as he took out a cigarette.

"You can't blame him, really. He had to act like a big brother for every kid on Shimon Island," Giotto told his friend in a bored tone as he idly flipped another page of the thick folder he got from Reborn yesterday, mainly of information on the guests that would be attending.

"By the way, G, why are you here in the library? And I thought I told you not to smoke in here!" Giotto snatched the cigarette out of G's mouth just before the pinkette could get out his lighter, scowling. They were currently in the mansion's library, sitting in the comfy armchairs set near an unlit fireplace.

"Che, the brat told me to read the instruction manual for his system to allow me to understand more clearly," said G as he showed Giotto a rather thick and heavy-looking book. Giotto paused in his reading and took the book from his friend. Opening it, he read through the introduction and already question marks were popping up in his head.

"G, do you understand what this says?" Giotto asked as he looked at his right-hand man. G nodded and yawned.

"Of course I do. I've finished the whole book already. There was just a little too much theory and complicated guidelines for my tastes," G explained as he took the book away from his boss and closed it.

"By the looks of it, you're confused, right?" he smirked. Giotto nodded shamelessly.

"Anyone would be, G," Giotto deadpanned as he carried on with his own work. Reborn told him that he had to memorize everything by dinner and he wasn't even halfway through the folder yet!

"Don't you have any training today, Giotto?" G questioned.

"No, Tsuna and a few of his squad members aren't in the mansion today. From what I heard from Reborn, they went on a mission right after breakfast," The blond teen said just as the door to the library slammed open.

"Giotto-san, please tell Cozart-nii-san that I'm not mad at him at all!" Enma yelled as he entered the room.

"Well, maybe if you don't put on that sullen expression all the time he'd believe you," G mumbled. Giotto whacked his head hard.

"You're not helping the situation at all," Giotto said.

Cozart was quick to follow his brother into the room, spewing another round of apologies.

"Enma, I'm sorry!" the older of the two brothers sounded pleading now as both pinkette and blonde sighed loudly.

_This is going to be a LONG day…_ Giotto thought sadly, thinking up a plan to persuade Cozart. At times like this, he pitied Enma for having a rather clingy older brother…

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Somewhere Else~<strong>_

The brunette sneezed softly, rubbing his nose. His right hand man, who was checking some parts of the demolished base of a famigila was by his side instantly.

"Captain, are you alright? Did you catch a cold?" Gokudera asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Gokudera-kun. It was probably the dust around here. The headquarters of this famigila really did crumble badly," Tsuna told his right hand man.

"Anyway, we'd better get back to finding clues. I still have work to do back at headquarters."

Gokudera nodded, rushing off to his previous position.

The brunette sighed softly as he gazed upon the destruction before him. Dead bodies were littered everywhere. Some bodies were still underneath the rubble but it was certain that every last one of the members of the Cavaliere Famigila were dead.

Tsuna minded his feet as he searched for clues amongst the shattered glass and whatnot. The Cavaliere famigila had been large and powerful, but still only second in power to the Vongola, and had targeted Vongola Decimo for some time now but had never acted. However, they had still been under Salognov Wodahs's list of people wanting to attempt assassination on their Boss.

That morning, one of Hibari's subordinates came to give a very thorough report to their Intelligence president. Hibari immediately reported to Tsuna after breakfast.

"_The Cavaliere famigila was wiped out,_" _Hibari had said. Tsuna froze where he was, stunned by the news. The brunette then ordered for some of his squad members to follow him; to the ruins. Even though Tsuna knew that the information was genuine, he wanted to see how such a strong famigila had been completely eradicated in just a night. _

_When they arrived, the place was in ruins. The forest around the once-glorious headquarters was barren and scorched, creating a circle of destruction._

The captain of the squad scuffed against a small rock on the ground as he walked towards the former foyer and looked around.

_Looks like a load of explosives were placed around the building's structure_, Tsuna thought. He was just getting ready to regroup with his squad when something caught his eye. It was black, just a few meters away from where he stood. Taking a few strides towards it, he bent down to pick it up.

_A black rose._

"_Neh, neh, Tsu-chan, look! Isn't this rose pretty?__" _A voice, a very distant voice at the back of the brunette's mind exclaimed happily. Tsuna shook his head to get rid of the thought. Recalling such things now could only bring disadvantage to him.

Looking down at the rose, he crushed it between his fingers, jaw tightening. As he opened his palm, the petals flew away on a gentle wind, carrying them away.

Tilting his head back, Tsuna's doe-like eyes stared at the darkened sky, sunlight streaming in through the largest and murkiest cloud.

_Looks like it's going to rain soon_,Tsuna thought as he made his way back to where his squad members were surely looking for him. His thoughts were confirmed when he heardhis name being called not too far away. He quickly slipped into his smiling facade, the mask that had fooled his friends time and time again.

"I'm right here, guys! I just went a little further to look!" Tsuna yelled, jogging towards his friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Time Skip~<strong>_

_**The Day of the Ball**_

_**~7PM ~**_

The ballroom was bustling with people, all mingling enjoyably. Noble ladies laughed and giggled daintily behind gloved hands and fans. Their faces were hidden behind masquerade masks, hair done up prettily. Sparkling jewels could be seen on every one of them.

Some of the mafia bosses were dressed in different-colored suits, though most of them were dressed in black. They were chatting with their friends, and, sometimes, a glare or threat would be thrown at another rival famigila- back and forth. Luckily, no one started fighting at those prompts.

Giotto sighed inwardly as he excused himself from the crowd of women surrounding him. The blond teen knew that the only reasons they flocked around him was so that he would take interest in them and allow them access to his wealth and charming good looks. Too bad, though, he didn't have any interest in women who were already married.

"Giotto-sama, would you like some water?" a maid, Minaria, asked as she held out a tray filled with wine and champagne. A lone glass was filled with a clear liquid, standing out amongst the many other coloured glasses. Giotto thanked the maid with a charming smile, which made Minaria blush lightly, as he took the glass.

Holding the cup in his right hand, he continued to talk and chat with his guests. After a few minutes, he felt that he couldn't stand the stuffy atmosphere for any longer, and so he went towards one of the verandas, all of which had a great view of the Vongola gardens.

Giotto shivered in the night, letting the cool air sink into his heated skin.

He didn't realize that there was someone on the veranda with him until he turned and looked.

Tsuna was standing near the railings. The full moon, bright in the starless dark sky, shone onto the brunette, giving his silhouette a soft glow. He was wearing a mask that covered one of his eyes while keeping the rest of his face exposed. The mask was plain, with three blue gems on it, and the hole where his eye was supposed to show through was covered by a brown piece of cloth. His long brown hair was tied up with a wine-red ribbon, tied low enough for it to cascade down his back.

Tsuna looked godly underneath the moonlight. Despite his ethereal glow, his one visible caramel eye swam with emotion. It was expected, really. Just a few days ago, the squad had come back, with the news that someone had finished off the Cavaliere Famigila. Maybe it was a rival family, no one knew.

Tsuna still smiled, trained, and laughed with them but when he was left alone to his thoughts, he would be in a daze, as if suffering emotional turmoil. When questioned by the blond teen yesterday, in the office signing paperwork, the brunette had brushed it off, saying it was nothing.

_He must have been thinking about something,_ Giotto thought to himself as he walked towards his look-alike.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Tsuna turned around, the emotion in his eyes disappearing as his gaze landed on Giotto.

"Yeah, I'm just getting some fresh air. It can get a little stuffy in there after a while," Tsuna said. The blond teen nodded in agreement as he placed his glass on top of the flat railing, leaning on it as he did.

The two of them were silent, as soothing music, played by the musicians that could be heard from inside the room, wafted around them. Giotto looked to the garden below him, at a loss of what to do. He could make out the gazebo not too far away and the silhouettes of the trees, as well. He stared into nothingness for a while before a question popped into mind.

"How did you know about Enma-kun?" he asked, breaking the silence between Tsuna and himself.

Tsuna didn't answer right away. A few seconds passed and Giotto considered dropping the subject when the brunette answered.

"Enma-kun and I….. We're childhood friends."

"Eh, really?" Giotto asked, surprised.

Tsuna nodded. "Yes, we are. Before Enma moved, the two of us were very close. We did everything together and helped each other out. But one day, he had to move when his parents were in an accident and died." The brunette paused for a moment, as if contemplating something, before continuing without a hitch.

"I guess he finally found his long-lost cousin, Cozart-san, who is now his brother. Enma-kun's father always said that he had a brother but they never stayed in contact. It is a good thing that Cozart-san's family is still reachable. Enma really needed family support at that time. He was only seven, after all," Tsuna voice softened towards the end of the sentence, a smile on his face. It was obvious that the thoughts of the fun times he and Enma had spent together were a comfort to the brunette, shown in his expression and the way he held himself.

Giotto frowned. He wasn't frowning because of the story.

The blond didn't know why, but just a moment ago, his Hyper Intuition had gone off, sending tremors of anticipation through his body. This reaction was unseen by his companion, though, for the brunette was too lost in distant memories to see what was going on in reality.

_Something bad must be about to happen- but what? _The blond teen thought to himself. In his peripheral vision, he caught something running past and into the forest grounds. Turning his head a little, he tried to find what had attracted his attention. His Hyper Intuition was screaming at him to run; to get away from here.

"Neh, Tsuna why don't we go inside? It's a little chilly out here tonight," Giotto suggested, allowing his gut instinct to lead his voice. But Tsuna wasn't listening. No, the brunette was looking towards the forest with narrowed eyes. Taking his cell phone out from his pocket, the brunette speed dialed a number and waited for the receiver to answer.

"Ryohei, find everyone and tell them to be on guard. We have some uninvited guests. Evacuate the ball room if necessary." Tsuna spoke seriously into the phone. Giotto heard Ryohei reply- a staticky murmur- before Tsuna ended the call. Slipping the phone back into his pocket, the brunette turned to Giotto.

Giotto-san, whatever you do, please do not leave the ballroom," The brunette said. Giotto wanted to protest, but before he could, Tsuna had already jumped down from the balcony. Shocked, as it was the third story, a rather high level for the mansion, Giotto peered over the edge to see if he could see him. However, Tsuna was nowhere in sight.

_Where did he go?_ Giotto thoughts were desperate as he ran into the ballroom, the guests laughing and enjoying themselves obliviously.

"Oi, Giotto, there you are! I've been looking for you!" the Decimo stopped short as he turned to look at his right hand man and rain guardian, who were walking towards him.

"What is it, G? I'm kind of busy right now." G raised an eyebrow at the response, staring at his best friend with piercing eyes.

"Well, that brat that looks just like Lampo told us to find you. I don't know why, but he said to stick in a group. The weirdest thing was that he looked really worried about something."

Asari nodded in affirmation. The rain guardian frowned as he saw the same emotion he saw in Lambo's eyes mirrored in Giotto's.

"Giotto, what are you worried about?" Asari asked. The blond teen stiffened a little, before a very fake smile appeared on his face.

"W-what are you talking about, Asari? What would I be worried about?" _Shit,_ Giotto cursed inwardly. _I just had to stutter at that moment. I hope the two of them didn't catch that…_

"Giotto, you're the worst liar I have ever known," G deadpanned. "Now spill it. What are you so worried about? Is it that Hyper Intuition of yours?" the red head demanded. Giotto sighed in defeat. It was true; he couldn't lie to his guardians.

"Something bad is going to happen. I don't know what, but Tsuna was very serious when he called and gave orders to Ryohei-san. He even said to evacuate the guests if necessary," The Decimo whispered to his guardians in a hushed tone that only the two of them could hear.

"It must be serious, then," G said, crossing his arms.

"I think we should keep an eye out as well, right, Giotto?" Asari suggested. Giotto nodded in agreement.

"But first I think we should find the others first—" a shrill scream resounded in the ballroom as everyone stopped what they are doing.

The source of the scream was just a few metres away from where the trio stood.

The victim was lying on the ground at the centre of a gathering crowd, the people of which it consisted whispering to themselves dully. A few of the Mafia leaders fled the scene fearfully. During the course of action, more screams and shouts of pain could be heard. That wasn't the only noise however; the sound of gunshots and slashing movements were distinctive as Giotto got pushed back by the panicked guests.

In a flash, the ballroom was almost practically empty, save for the now dead bodies that were lying on the floor, his guardians, Cozart and Enma. The blond teen looked away from the scene, screwing his eyes shut as he willed himself not to throw up. Even though he had been in the mafia for a long time now, seeing the dead bodies of people that he may have known or those that were strangers to him still disgusted him.

He was brought out of his paltry state when he heard the sound of high-heeled shoes clacking on the marble tiles. Giotto opened his eyes to look at the girl in front of him.

The unknown girl was short, with curly black hair going down to her mid back. She wore no other color except for black. Her forest green eyes were round and piercing behind the masquerade mask adorning her face.

"Well, well, well. Who would have thought that you and your guardians would stay behind, Vongola Decimo?" The girl giggled in a childlike voice. The sword that was in her hand was bloodied with the red, metallic-scented liquid- dripping to the floor in globules. In her other hand was a gun, the shells of bullets littered on the marble tiles at her feet.

She turned her head and looked to Cozart for a moment. "It looks like my job just got easier. And here I was wondering how I was going to find the Shimon Decimo. I didn't even need to look and here he is, standing right in front of me," she laughed lightly.

"It seems that you already know us," Cozart said as he narrowed his ruby red eyes. "Why don't you tell us your name since it would be unfair if you know ours but we don't?"

"Hahaha, oh, how silly of me, I totally forgot," She faked innocently as she swept into a curtsey.

"Aida Eves, also known as Evergreen Aida: a guardian of Genesis." Aida smiled darkly as she took in the shocked expressions of Giotto and his guardians. Cozart, who didn't know about Genesis but sensed danger, stiffened, his hands already going to his pocket to grasp his Shimon ring.

"What's with your expression? You look like a little too shocked at seeing a member of Genesis in front of you." Aida mocked as she swiped her sword, the remaining blood on the sword splattering on the floor and changing the magazine of the gun.

_What do we do now? Tsuna said before not to engage in battle with a Genesis member. Should we run or fight? _Giotto thought, hands already clutching his mittens.

While Giotto was suffering through inner turmoil, Aida was preparing to attack when she jumped away from the spot she stood.

"Nufufu, it looks like we had the same thought, didn't we, Skylark-kun?" Daemon laughed creepily as Alaude replied: "Hnn. Looks like I found a strong Herbivore to play with."

Taking out his handcuffs, he twirled it with a finger as the Mist guardian materialized his scythe, gleaming eerily in the lighting.

"Oi, Daemon, Alaude, We really shouldn't fight, especially with a guardian of Genesis," Knuckle tried persuading but the two ignored the warning, and instead started to fight with Aida.

To the raven-haired girl, everything was moving much too slow for her liking. At one glance, she knew she could finish them. _But that wouldn't be fun, now, would it? _She thought as she dodged away from the scythe that tried to cut of her head.

"Just stay still, will you?" Daemon asked as he disappeared into mists and appeared right behind Aida as she blocked the attack with her sword. While the girl was busy focusing on Daemon, Alaude decided to attack her by multiplying his handcuffs.

"For interrupting this event, I'll cuff you to death." The blond French man ran towards Aida, and just when he was about to cuff her, Aida blocked the attack with her gun. She faked a yawn, which ticked her two already hot-headed opponents off.

"Are you finished attacking? If you are, then it's my turn now." Aida forced her two opponents back with her weapons. She tossed away her gun and held her sword with both hands, the sharper point facing towards the ground. She brought the sword down into the marble tiling as dark green flames coated the weapon and seeped into the floor. The reaction was immediate. Thick vines sprouted out of the ground like trees growing up except at an accelerated speed. The vines caught their prey by wrapping around their legs.

Daemon tried to cut the vines away by using his scythe, however, they only grew faster and faster, no matter how many times he tried slicing them away. Alaude was in a similar situation as he tried to raid them off with his handcuffs and some violent kicks.

Aida was laughing out loud in a maniacal way as one of her hands covered her eyes. "This is the famed power of the Vongola? What a laugh! You can't even defeat me with your flames activated! Hahaha!"

As Aida continued to laugh, her vines went towards Giotto and the group, who were already in a fighting stance.

"_Let's see how long you and your friends can last against me, Vongola Decimo."_

* * *

><p>He was running at a fast pace as he neared the dark forest. The night wind brushed past him, making his face cold and his already messy hair, messier. He could feel his instincts telling him to go deeper into the forests. A few times, he spotted owls with large yellow eyes staring at him as they hooted, cocking their heads to the left or right side.<p>

Soon, he stopped at a large clearing and looked around, his guard raised up as he surveyed his surrounding trying to find movements in the shadows. His caramel eyes still narrowed as he took out his storage box from his pocket and wore his grade A Sky ring on his finger.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to face his opponents. Steady steps walked towards him as the grass below the unknown person's feet were crushed. The sound of clapping traveled throughout the clearing as the person still hiding in the shadows spoke.

"My, what sharp sight you have. To be able to spot me from that veranda all the way to the entrance of this forest. Your friend, who was with you, was also sharp. Especially with that Hyper Intuition of his."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tsuna asked, voice void of any emotions. The clapping stopped as the person let out a very familiar laugh, softly.

"Straight to the point already? That doesn't sound like how you were a long time ago. I still remember—"

"I asked who you were." The brunette's voice was cold; he didn't have the patience right now with the emotional turmoil he has been having these few days. The still unnamed person sighed and walked the few remaining steps away from the shadow which hid his face.

"My name is Leo Eves, also known as Silver Leo and the head of Genesis. Pleased to meet you, Captain of Salognov Wodahs: Tsunayoshi." Leo bowed like a gentleman as his silver-blue eyes met caramel brown ones, which widened in surprise at Leo's familiar eye color. Within a moment, Tsuna's twin guns were already in his hands, safety lock off and aimed at Leo, who rose up his hands in a surrendering position.

"I'm not here to fight you at all, Tsunayoshi-kun. Just a simple greeting between the two of us, so please put away those weapons."

"How would I know that you won't attack as soon as I put away my weapons? Your enemies could lie to you with just a few simple, well-placed words." Tsuna questioned, his grip on his guns tightened.

"Because I don't want to cause a commotion here. This place is full of animals sleeping right now."

"Try using a different excuse when you have already ordered your subordinates to kill off so many famigilas." Leo sighed as he rubbed his temple a little, closing his eyes. Before long, a serious aura was surrounding the teen and piercing blue eyes regarded Tsuna coldly.

"I meant what I said when I said I didn't want any commotion here tonight since I don't want any bloodshed involving hundreds of people. What I came here tonight is to ask you- Captain of the elite assassination team formed just for the sole purpose of protecting the Vongola bosses- to join forces with my famigila." Stretching out a hand, Leo offered the preposition with a smile.

"I want you to be my own personal Genesis assassination squad. What do you say, Tsunayoshi-kun?" The teen asked, a smile on his face. The brunette was silent; his guns already lowered. A few seconds passed between them before Tsuna replied.

"I decline." Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? That was a very good offer that I proposed."

"I would not betray my famigila and join hands with yours. Our assassination squad serves only Vongola and no one else. The name of our squad is proof of that." Tsuna said as a breeze brushed past them. The trees in the forests rustled. Leo let his outstretched hand fall to his side as his raven black hair covered his eyes.

"Then—" Leo paused for a moment, before a smirked graced his face. "You wouldn't mind if my sister kills them all, right?" The brunette froze as his eyes widened.

"What did you say?"

"I forgot to say it just now; if you decline than this peace-making talk we had is over. Ah, but I don't think Aida would wait for me to give her the signal to kill. She does, after all, love to see things covered in red," Leo laughed.

"She should be finishing up soon, so I hope you have said your last goodbyes to this world. Because I have to kill you too," Leo said, but stopped as he heard something coming from the brunette. It sounded like a giggle, and soon, it escalated into loud laughter.

"Hahaha! I bet she is going easy on Decimo and his friends. They of course, have yet to be fully trained to defeat a Genesis member. However you forgot that I am not the only one in that room able to defeat your sister."

"If you're talking about your squad members, than I doubt that they are in the room. They're probably around the mansion defeating my other subordinates." Leo said confidently but the amused look on Tsuna's face did not change.

"I'm not talking about my squad members. I'm talking about someone else. He is like an external member of our team."

* * *

><p>Giotto was trying to get the vines coiling around his body to let go but no matter how many times he used his Sky flames to try and burn them off, they only regrew.<p>

_Shit! They just grow back again and again like cloud flames! _Giotto thought as the vines tightened around his body, making him grit his teeth in pain. They were a few feet off the ground; he looked around to find his friends in a similar state as him as they struggled to break free.

"Hahaha! What a pitiful state you landed into, Vongola. However, you can't really blame us. It is your fault for destroying our famigila all those years ago," Aida hissed angrily as she stepped in front of Giotto. With a snap of her fingers, the vines tightened yet again, and a trail of blood started to flow out of the corner of Giotto's mouth, squeezed from him forcibly.

"The best punishment to give you would be how we almost finished off Primo, by breaking all his bones," The girl said almost thoughtfully as Giotto struggled to breathe. The vines around his neck were strangling him. He could hear his friends calling out to him desperately as his vision swarm, blurring everything around him.

"Too bad you were born into this bloodline. You could have lived a longer life," Aida said as she readied herself to snap her fingers again.

"Sayonara, Vongola Decimo."

A gunshot blasted throughout the room, and forest green eyes widened. She felt a stinging pain in her back and tried to touch it. She winced and grabbed her shoulder, turning to face the person who shot her.

Enma was standing there with Aida's forgotten black gun; smoke still coming out of the nozzle. He fired yet again, but this time Aida dodged the incoming bullet. However, she could not pull out her sword in time and the flame-coated weapon stopped glowing green. The vines, too, shrunk and withered. When the vines gave out, the Decimo and his friends landed onto the floor, on their feet. Lampo, unprepared for the sudden fall, fell flat onto his face.

"It was a good thing Tsuna-kun told me to watch out for intruders in the ballroom," Enma said gratefully, walking towards the sword and pulling it out of the ground. Aida looked furious as she backed away from Cozart's little brother. Now weaponless, she was afraid. True, she could beat them down in a second or two but her brother's command rang clear in her mind.

"_Aida, do not use your full power against them. We wouldn't want them to know our true strength, now, would we?"_

"_Of course not, Nii-san."_

_What do I do now? Nii-san has yet to give me the signal to fall back. Whatever he is doing, he'd better hurry up or I'm going to get caught, _Aida thought as a drop of sweat rolled down her face.

* * *

><p>Leo stood silently as Tsuna pointed his gun towards the raven haired teen.<p>

"I'm sure you also realized that something is aiming at you, right?" Tsuna asked, Leo didn't reply, simply smiling.

"I really underestimated you, Tsunayoshi-kun. Who would have thought you had grown so much since the last time I saw you?" Leo said happily as Tsuna frowned, confused.

"What do you mean? This is our first meeting."

"Oh, right! It has been a long time but I wonder if you'd still remember me- I called you—" the sudden rustle of the trees blocked whatever Leo was saying. However, the brunette who had exceptional hearing widened his eyes, disbelief swimming in those wide caramel orbs.

"Do you remember me now?" Leo asked. His eyes caught the small tremors going throughout the brunette's body.

"I thought I killed you that day," Tsuna mumbled disbelievingly, numbly; his eyes stared blankly ahead of him, refusing to believe.

"Well, you thought wrong."

Tsuna gripped his gun tightly and pulled the trigger. Leo dodged the bullet, stepping to the side. The ground where he once stood was scorched with the energy from Tsuna's attack.

"It looks like you didn't want to see me again," Leo smiled, giving a whistle signal as a sign for his sister to pull back..

* * *

><p>The green-eyed girl smirked once as she heard the signal, and stepped towards the veranda as her opponents neared her.<p>

"Looks like we'll have to continue this match another time. But next time we meet, I'll be using my full strength against you," Aida said, her back bumping against the railing of the veranda lightly.

She looked at Enma, who was furthest away from the group. The redhead's eyes were narrowed, glaring her way. The girl let loose a soft chuckle and went over the railing, free-falling down. Giotto knew that she was completely confident that she wouldn't be harmed by the fall as Knuckle and Lampo rushed past him, trying to find the girl.

"Yare, yare, it looks like we lost her," Lampo said boredly, the event of a few minutes ago stored in the back of his mind for later contemplation.

* * *

><p>"We shall meet again, Tsunayoshi-kun. For now, we won't attack the Vongola mansion or anyone else," Leo said, walking towards the shadows.<p>

"However, by then, you must finish training Decimo and his friends for our next surprise visit."

"Oh, and, Hitman-san, please train them to the bone. They are going to need it soon." Leo said, throwing a wave behind him.

"See you soon, Tsunayoshi-kun." The head of Genesis disappeared into the shadows as a black rose was on the ground in which he once stood.

Reborn jumped down from a tree with a Leon rifle in his hands, his fedora covering his eyes.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, why did you let him go?" Reborn asked not looking at his ex-student. When Tsuna didn't answer, the Sun Arcobaleno was about to ask again, but, looking at his student, he stopped. Instead of caramel orbs, sunset orange eyes were seen as Tsuna covered his face with his hands, face emotionless. Reborn did not comment as he allowed his student some silence to calm down.

His student's eyes always changed to this color, the orange-colored Sky flames, whenever he was very, very angry. It happened after a certain _accident _a few years back.

"…let's go back and see what damage was caused. The guests were sent back awhile ago with your squad members escorting them to their vehicles," Reborn said as he turned towards the direction of the forest exit.

"You'd better have calmed down by the time we get to the mansion. Your team would be worried if they see you like this."

Tsuna nodded blankly as he followed Reborn out of the forest, his guns returning back into his storage box.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Somewhere Else~<strong>_

"Are you alright, Aida? That wound must have hurt," Leo asked as his twin sister got her wound bandaged after taking out the bullet.

"I'm fine. What about you Nii-san? Did you have fun talking to him?" Aida asked as her brother smiled.

"Yes! It has been a very long time since I saw him! He sure has changed, Aida- you should have seen him!" Leo said in his childlike voice as his silver-blue eyes shone with glee.

"Maybe in the near future, Nii-san," Leo pouted as he hated how his sister addressed him.

"Aida I told you to call me Leo, or Leo-chan! Since you didn't like it when I called you Onee-chan or Ai-chan."

"Nii-san is Nii-san. Besides, I hate how you say Onee-chan or Ai-chan. It always sounds like a child asking for candy from their mothers and you know how I hate being old." Aida explained as Leo huffed and look out of the black limousine. Their driver could only sigh at the twin's antics, before continuing to drive.

_**~Chapter 4 End~**_

**Information's**

**Name: Aida Eves**

**Genesis name: Evergreen Aida**

**Age: 15**

**Sibling: Leo Eves**

**Weapons: Swords**

**Background: Aida loves to look up to her twin Leo as a model figure for herself. She is very kind to only her brother and the Genesis' guardian. Other than to them, she is very cruel and sadistic. She and her brother have an unknown past.**

**Name: Leo Eves**

**Genesis name: Silver Leo**

**Age: 15**

**Sibling: Aida Eves**

**Weapons: Unknown**

**Background: Leo is childish by nature and always wants to call his twin sister by cute nicknames. However, Aida always dislikes it so Leo only calls her by Aida. He can be sadistic and cruel at times and his past along with his sister's is unknown.**

* * *

><p>AN: *Phew* Done! I purposely wrote this chapter longer than usual for some reason XD Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if the fighting part was a FAIL. [I can't for the life of me write awesome action sceens *Cries*]

You maybe or may not be confuse with this chapter but it's alright since all would be explained in the future chapters ;] Read and Review please and you can ask me any questions if you want to. [Depending on the questions I would answer if it doesn't reveal some of the plot^^

Well than see you in the next chapter~

Bye!

-Sarah

Done: 23rd of March 2012


	5. Secret's Are Meant To Be Kept

Hi Guys! So it is chapter 5~ Sorry for the late update but school has been crazy with tests and exams going on so I didn't have time to finish typing it until last week. But Hanks to me beta readers, everything got sped up~ Thank you everyone who fav, alert and review this story! I'm very happy that everyone liked it ^^

**Xiang Yun, Bloodofvongola, ReGyMi, WinterGUardianAngel124, Phantom Hitman 1412,** **Kanrei, AnimeLuver2224, mad31lina, Scarletblood21, Yuu3, pokernamaniac039, Anime Fan 0606, Loki.O.o, TsukihanaYUE, lalunaticscribe, catyscitty, starsinjars.**

Once again THANK YOU! Oh and _reminder._

**Please VOTE the poll in MY PROFILE! I would be writing it one more chapters time so PLEASE GO AND VOTE IT! ^^**

Warnings: The only thing I would be warning yet again would be that this is a _BOY X BOY _story. If you are uncomfortable, please leave now thank you very much~

Beta Readers: **starsinjars & Phantom Hitman 1412 [Check out their stories! It is really very interesting especially their crossovers!]**

Disclaimers: I only own my characters and plot. Other than that, no I don't own anything at all ^^

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 5~<strong>_

_**Secrets Are Meant To Be Kept **_

_**~Location~**_

_**Vongola mansion hallways**_

_**~7.25pm~**_

†

_**~A few minutes before the ballroom was attacked~**_

After the call from Tsuna ended, Ryohei was typing something in his phone. Gokudera looked at him with a serious expression as he waited for the Healer of the group to finish what he was doing.

"What did the Captain say?" he asked, aquarium green eyes looking like they were glowing in the darkened corridor of the mansion. Tsuna had asked them to station around the mansion, before the Ball, in case of a surprise attack.

"He said an _uninvited guest_ has appeared around the mansion. But even without Tsuna saying anything, you can feel it too. Can't you, Octopus-head?"

"Ah, there is more than one _rat _inside this building," Gokudera said. His hands touched the sleek black glock and silencer Tsuna gave him with instructions not to use his dynamites. Though the right hand man of the squad loves explosives, he couldn't use them tonight as there were too many Mafia guests in the mansion.

If a single sound or noise was made by them, it would alert everyone in the ballroom. The situation could get worse if the guests got the wrong impression that Vongola was trying to kill them; it would cause much unnecessary bloodshed which their Captain and Decimo would wish to avoid.

"Oi, Turf-top, did you give orders to that Stupid-cow?"

"Yes, just a few moments ago, along with everyone else that is patrolling around the mansion."

"Good. Then we better be on our guards from now on. You wouldn't know when a stupid attack would come from the opponents," Gokudera mumbled to himself as he took out his weapons and loaded the magazine. After putting on the silencer, he clicked off the safety lock as he rested his index finger on the trigger.

Ryohei took out a roll of bandages and thickened the ones that were already on his hands. Even though he was the healer in the group, he could still fight and help out everyone. Though he would use his fists as a substitute as he didn't like to use weapons.

Soon, the two of them could feel the presence of people scattered around the mansion. Tightening the grip on the glock, Gokudera got ready for battle while Ryohei tied the bandages around his fists securely.

_Looks like Decimo might have to pay for repair bills regardless if we did it quietly or loudly,_ Gokudera thought as an enemy rounded around the corner.

* * *

><p>"AAHH!" A scream resounded outside of the mansion as the man dressed in black fell to the ground with a slash wound behind him. The injury wasn't deep, and wasn't meant to kill, but painful enough to render the unknown enemy unconscious.<p>

Yamamoto swung his sword at his next opponent, using the blunt side of his sword, slashing and knocking them unconscious. His usual smiling eyes were dead serious as he knocked down man after man with his sword. Behind him, Lambo was dodging attacks as he tried to find his horns, which were the **only** weapons he brought along to the Ball.

_Ah! I remember I brought it along! Where is it! Where is it!_ Lambo thought frantically as he dodged yet another attack thrown by the enemies that were quickly surrounding him.

_If I don't find it soon, I'm going to die!_ he thought as he inwardly cried in frustration.

"Stop dodging!" another man in black yelled as he charged towards Lambo, clutching a very sharp dagger. Lambo widened his eyes and almost let out a shriek when his fingers brushed against something smooth inside the inner pocket of his jacket.

Inwardly cheering to himself, he took out two yellow horns. He set it beside his head and charged it with Thunder flames, yelling out his attack, "Elettrico Cornata!"

Green electricity flowed out of the horns and hit Lambo's opponents, making them yell in pain. He was so absorbed with the people in front of him that he forgot to look behind his back, where an enemy was sneaking up on him.

Yamamoto, who was finished on his side, spotted the cowardly act of the enemy and narrowed his eyes. In a moment, the left hand man of the squad brought down the opponent, who yelped in surprised.

Lambo turned around, seeing what just happened, and thanked Yamamoto for saving him. However, more of their opponents came and soon they were surrounded again.

They stood back to back with each other, nodding once before attacking their enemies, not minding if their backs were open since they knew they had each other's cover.

* * *

><p>"W-who are you people?" the fallen man stuttered in fright as he looked up at steel black eyes.<p>

"I have no obligation to tell you herbivores," Hibari said, bring down his slightly bloodied tonfas to his opponents.

"Kufufu, how many did you get, Skylark-kun? I got 60," Mukuro laughed eerily as Chrome clutched her trident closely to herself, a bead of sweat rolling down her face.

"Hn. 90," Hibari spoke as Hibird circled around his master's head.

"Kyoya, Kyoya!" the little fluff ball chirped happily and settled on top of raven black hair.

"Kufufu, it seems I lost." A tick mark appeared on Mukuro's temple as he seethed silently on losing to his number 1 nemesis _again_.

Hibari smirked to himself a little before picking up a few unconscious, but badly beaten up, men by the collar and started dragging them back to the mansion. He needed to interrogate them thoroughly.

As Chrome looked at her slightly angry brother and the ever independent Intelligence President, her thoughts drifted to her Boss who she knew was probably chasing or fighting the other opponent's boss.

_I hope he's alright. The last time we left him alone to chase after someone, he got a few cuts and bruises, _Chrome thought. Even though Tsuna rarely got hurt on a daily basis, except for the occasional tripping, it was quite a surprise. Ryohei, back then, chided at the brunette like a big brother would and healed Tsuna with his Sun flames.

Suddenly, there were screams coming from the ballroom. Chrome jolted out of her thoughts and turned to the direction of the sound. Her purple eyes widened as she realized that it was the ballroom.

"Mukuro-sama, we need to evacuate the guests," Chrome said urgently as her twin nodded in agreement before both of them disappeared into mists. Looks like they had work to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The next morning~<strong>_

_**~12pm~**_

The afternoon sunlight was streaming through the open window as a breeze caught the white transparent curtains, fluttering like a butterfly's wing. The white room had the smell of antiseptic with rows of white beds. In those beds, there were a few people there sleeping off the pain killers they were given.

Giotto sighed softly as not to worsen the damage to his healed ribs. It seems that last night Aida's green vines did crack a few of Giotto's bones. The blond teen didn't know until the raven haired girl had left the mansion grounds.

His collapse did startle his guardians, Cozart, and Enma. They immediately rushed him off to the hospital they have in the building.

He turned his head to look at his other injured guardians. Alaude had left the room last night after getting treated for his bruises and bleeding wounds. Even with the persuasions from the doctors and Knuckle, Alaude ignored their advice and gave everybody his infamous death glare that said 'I'll-cuff-you-to-death-if-you-come-closer-to-me'.

Asari was also treated for the rather large but shallow cut on his chest that was bandaged. G got a dislocated shoulder and a few broken bones. Daemon had some cuts around his body, which was nothing serious as well as Knuckle. Lampo miraculously survived without any injuries along with Cozart and Enma.

_Enma-kun._ Giotto frowned as he thought back to what happened last night. He didn't really pay attention to who was left in the now half-destroyed ballroom. His mind then drifted to the time when the red headed Shimon attacked Aida with ease and helped stopped her attack.

_Why wasn't Enma-kun captured when she attacked? Cozart, even though he is now Shimon's Decimo, was captured, so how? _The frown on his face deepened as he remembered what happened when Aida was about to retreat.

The shy, timid boy that Giotto knew narrowed his eyes at the raven haired girl with a tinge of malice in it. From what the blond knew, Enma wasn't the type to hate people or stay angry at them or long.

Giotto was soon brought out of his musing when he heard the door being knocked on. The door opened, slightly ajar as Cozart poked in his head.

"Yo, Gio! How are you doing?" the Shimon Decimo asked quietly as he strolled in. One hand was in his pocket while the other moved in a greeting gesture.

"Fine. But it won't be long 'til those evil things called paperwork stack up on my desk again." He sighed tiredly as Cozart nodded in agreement, shivering slightly at the thought of his own share of work back home.

"Knuckles told me that I could be discharged anytime but I have to mind the injury and not participate in trainings for at least two days or so," Giotto told his best friend as the Shimon Decimo took a seat in the chair just beside the bed.

The two basked in the afternoon silence as the birds would occasionally chirp loudly on the window still before flying away.

"Today, at breakfast…" Giotto roused out of his day dreaming and looked at his friend, asking him to continue. "I asked Enma how he did what he did last night. And he told me that maybe Aida did not see him there since the two of us have the same hair color. But…" Cozart trailed off as a frown settled on his face as he thought deeply.

"But?" The blond pushed.

"But call it gut instinct or intuition, I think he was lying." There was a pause before Giotto laughed softly as Cozart raised an eyebrow, questioning. "What?"

"Hahaha. I never would have thought that you, the closet brother-complex, would say that Enma is lying to you," Giotto said, wiping off the tears caught at the corner of his eyes.

"Oi, Giotto, I'm serious here! Yes, I know I have a brother-complex, and I mostly believe in what Enma tells me, but it's the truth! Try asking him with that freaky intuition of yours," Cozart said, fuming silently as he crossed his arms.

"It isn't freaky, it's called Hyper Intuition. If you have problems with the naming tell that to Pri—" Giotto was cut off two consecutive things happened. 1) A very unmanly scream was heard 2) A small tremor shook the building.

"What was that?" the blond teen asked while Cozart sighed with a pitying expression.

"It looks like it started." From the looks on Giotto's face, the Shimon Decimo decided to explain to his best friend.

"Last night, after everyone got treated for their injuries, Salognov Wodahs entered the mansion. A little bit bloodied, but I can assure you that it wasn't their blood," Cozart input and let his friend's worried expression disappear before he continued.

"Hibari brought back some unconscious man back into the mansion for interrogation by dragging him, which got the carpets stained with blood by the way." Giotto paled, thinking about how much that carpet cost him the last time he had them replaced.

"But I didn't know that interrogations in the mansion could be so brutal that even the mansion could shake," Cozart thought out loud.

"No, I don't think Alaude or Hibari-san would be so brutal with their interrogation. I even told Alaude to ask me for permission if he wanted to torture his victims, which is none so far," Giotto told the red head as another tremor shook the mansion.

The blond shifted himself upright, grimacing at the sharp pain as Cozart immediately stood up, ready to push his friend back into bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cozart asked while Giotto stood up, slipping his feet into his shoes.

"What does it look like? I'm going to check out what's making the mansion shake," Giotto said as Cozart 'Oh'ed. During the time they walked along the corridors, passing by a few maids and subordinates who bowed to the two saying a greeting, the mansion shook again.

"It feels like an earthquake," the red head Decimo mumbled as he yet again stumbled from the shaking of the floors.

_Earthquake?_ Giotto thought stopping in his tracks, causing Cozart to bump into him. The blond however didn't pay too much heed to it and walked in the opposite direction.

"Oi, Gio! Slow down a little! Where are we going anyway?" the Shimon Decimo asked as he tried to catch up to Giotto, who was taking longer strides.

"The underground training room," Giotto replied as the two entered the elevator. Since there were 10 levels underground, they would have to stop at every floor, but it seems that they didn't need to. Stopping at the third level, with the elevator shaking, the two stepped out and gaped at the scene in front of them.

The training room, which Giotto uses for his training, was filled with holes and dents. Scorch marks and bullet holes could be found littering the huge spacious room with some chunks of concrete on the ground.

"What happened here?" Giotto mumbled as Cozart looked up before tapping the blond's shoulder pointing upward. Air bound, Tsuna was blocking attacks with his forearm while his other hand was used to fire one of his twin guns so that he stayed in the air while Enma was punching the brunette with black gauntlets similar to Cozart's own, Gravitational flames swirling around his fists.

"Heh, looks like those two got carried away from just a sparring match." The two teens turned their heads to the sound. Reborn stood just behind them with his usual smirk on his face as he pulled down his fedora, shielding his eyes.

"Sparring match? They look like their trying to kill each other!" Giotto pointed at the two air bound figures, glaring at Reborn.

"That's the standard you should be aiming for, Dame-Gio, lest you want to be killed. As you would be, if not for Enma saving you and your guardians," Reborn stated.

"Reborn, do you know when Enma started to learn how to fight?" Cozart asked the question he's been dying to get answered.

Reborn stayed quiet for a moment before answering, "Enma and Tsuna have been students of mine since before he moved in to live with you."

There was silence between the two before something in their minds clicked at just what they heard. "EEHH!" Tsuna and Enma stopped their sparring to look at the commotion before deciding to take a break. They had been going at it since breakfast ended.

"Giotto-san, shouldn't you still be resting in the infirmary?" Tsuna asked while he and Enma put away their weapons.

"Huh? Oh, no I'm okay now. Knuckle healed me with his sun flames but I still can't do any training yet," Giotto said as Cozart was immediately in front of his brother.

"Enma, why didn't you tell me you're a student of Reborn's?" the red head asked, stunned, putting his hands on his little brother's shoulder.

"Well, I kind of forgot since I had a lot of things on my mind before," Enma said apologetically. Cozart immediately understood what Enma meant. When he just moved in with Cozart and his family, the boy was quiet and silent. It took Cozart a good half year to break the shell surrounding the boy after his parents died.

"But I am curious, Enma." Everyone turned their heads to look at Reborn. "How did you train at Shimon Island? You used to train with Tsuna in close and far-range combat."

"Hehe, I used the training grounds late in the night to train myself while everyone was asleep," Enma replied rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh, so is that why you didn't get caught last night?" Cozart asked the question he asked during the morning, hopping that his gut instincts for once was playing tricks on him.

Enma nodded while he answered his brother's question, "Yes. I have a fast reaction when something or someone is trying to catch me." Giotto widened his eyes a fraction as he felt his Hyper Intuition flaring inside of him.

One part of him was saying Enma was telling the truth. However, the soft whispers of _liar, liar _was echoing through his mind. If he didn't know better, he would think that he was hearing things and not his Hyper Intuition.

Giotto stayed quiet during the trip up in the elevator, not wanting to reveal what he felt with his Hyper Intuition to Cozart yet until the two of them were alone, in private. Just as the elevator doors opened with a 'ding!', scream of horrors could be heard.

Tsuna sighed inwardly as he thought of how his Intelligence President and his squad's resident Trickster, Mukuro, were getting the information out of Genesis subordinates. When it comes to the two gathering information, it's best not to be tight lipped if you don't want to be sent to the mental institution and for psychological needs.

"I told them to not torture the prisoners so badly when getting information," Tsuna mumbled, shaking his head lightly before face palming. Surely the people in the mansion are scared because of the screams coming from the _soundproof _room on the _third_ floor. Who knows how loud they were screaming in the interrogation room?

_Once their job in gathering information's over, they aren't going for a mission for at least two months,_ the brunette told himself. He had reminded the two repeatedly over and over again not to use over excessive methods of interrogation like Mukuro's illusions. God knows what he lets the prisoners see in their minds. Hibari was surely brandishing his tonfas and fixing them a very steely cold glare so that they can't even talk.

Not that he could complain. The two were the most effective out of the eight of the squad who can do that job perfectly. Gokudera would keep threatening to blow the prisoners head off so much that they won't even take the poor silverette seriously. Yamamoto was too happy and cheerful to be able to ask anything, except maybe if they played baseball, which was unrelated.

Lambo and Ryohei were out of the question, one being too lazy and the other destroying their prisoner's hearing. Chrome was too shy and her brother was too over-protective to leave her in a room with the opposite gender.

Tsuna could handle interrogation by being in 'Boss Mode', as dubbed by his team mates, but he had other work to do so the task has to be taken in by the two strongest fighters in the squad.

The brunette was brought out of his musing as yet another unmanly scream was heard. Enma winced slightly.

"I kind of pity them for being caught and interrogated by those two," Enma told Tsuna as he nodded, thinking of the same thing.

"By the way, Enma, how long are you staying over here?" Tsuna asked, striking up a conversation. The mini version of Cozart thought for a moment, forefinger and thumb on his chin in a thinking position.

"I'm not too sure, but I think it was tomorrow as Cozart-nii-san wishes to stay a little longer. Though I think it was to prolong the time to do his paperwork," Enma said, the last part as an afterthought while Tsuna sweat dropped, laughing awkwardly.

_Looks like most Mafia bosses don't wish to do their paperwork._

Hearing a crash down the hall followed by G's obvious cursing and Lampo's unmanly shriek made Tsuna rethink of his previous thought.

_On second thought, most bosses who have troublesome guardians racking up bills and complaints of destroyed properties would dread doing paperwork…_

* * *

><p>Shimon Cozart, the tenth boss to the Shimon Famigila, who is a very friendly outgoing teen, always putting a smile on his face, was frowning.<p>

Why you may ask? Since before he could even remember, he has a very strong intuition. Not strong enough to beat his best friend's Hyper Intuition, but close enough to sense danger or lies.

The first time he met his long lost cousin, who was now his little brother, he didn't feel anything wrong or dangerous about the boy. In fact, what his instincts were telling him was that little Enma was harmless.

And true to those feelings, his little brother was harmless for the few years he has been staying with him. However, Cozart would have to rethink about the word 'harmless' attached to Enma after what happened last night.

For one, he didn't know Enma was training on Shimon Island late in the night. The training ground was built just behind the headquarters. For someone to open the training room doors, they had to punch in a few number codes, which only Cozart and his guardians knew.

Even if one of them told someone else, it would be no use since the password would be changed every seventy-two days.

The other thing the Shimon Decimo realizes was that his little brother was lying about something. It wasn't something small that could be considered a white lie. No. It was something much bigger, something much darker than anything Cozart has heard before.

The little hints that he keep getting from his intuition was making him worried. He didn't want to believe that his little brother was a bad person. But it seems that the Goddess of Truth didn't listen to his pleas.

He had seen the reactions in Giotto's eyes, which widened a little when they were in the underground training room. His heart seemed to have stopped beating for a millisecond before it resumed pumping blood throughout his body.

He trusted Giotto very much, since his Hyper Intuition did save both of their lives in the past. So when that reaction was seen, Cozart knew. Enma, his little brother, was hiding something.

So here he was, walking down the corridors of the mansion, occupied in his thoughts and new revelations. It was tea time now in the mansion. Giotto was in the garden, accompanied with Knuckle and Chrome, whom the blonde pulled along when he spotted the girl near the rose bushes and his Sun guardian along the hallways of the mansion.

They were drinking tea and eating pastries and confectionary that could ruin any person's teeth with all of the sugar.

His little brother, Tsuna, and Reborn made a quick and stealthy escape so that no one knew where they went when their group realized that they were missing.

Cozart, who still wanted his teeth intact by the time he grew old, decided to turn down his blond friend's offer of joining him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he somehow got lost.

_G did once say that I can get lost when I'm too deep into thinking._ Cozart sighed as he scratched the back of his head, looking at the two directions that were in front of him.

_Which way did I come from?_ The red head was now trying to re-trace his steps. However, he can't really seem to remember which direction he came from. After much thinking, he took a left and continued down yet another long stretch of corridor now filled with doors.

Just as he passed by a slightly ajar door, he heard noises, or to be more specific, whisperings. He took a few steps back and strained his ears to listen.

"W-what do you mean he's back?" _Enma's in there!_

"I met him last night while you and everyone were in the mansion. He doesn't look the same, only those eyes of his. However, he remembers everything." _What's Tsuna talking about? _Cozart frowned as he continued listening.

"This can't be good. Now that he's back, he'll want to repeat _that_ situation all over again!" Enma whispered back with a slight hint of anger in his tone. "What are we going to do?"

"We should continue living like how we use to, but more cautiously now. I too have to tell my squad members about what happen last night," Tsuna advised.

"We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened—" At this point, Cozart made a quick escape as he rounded a corner, the weird and secret conversation stuck in his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The next day~<strong>_

"Enma, you're sure you got everything?" the Shimon Decimo asked as his little brother sighed tiredly.

"Cozart-nii-san, did you forget I only brought along a cloak when I came over to the mansion?" Enma asked, making Cozart laugh sheepishly at forgetting.

Today, the siblings were going back to Shimon Island as last night Cozart's mother called and ordered - no, **demanded** that her son get his ass back home to do his paperwork before he would be getting a lecture like a five year old again.

Cozart's mother wasn't to be trifled with. She may be a Mafia wife, but she can be a loving mother and kind woman. However, if you angered her, her personality would do a 180 degree turn and you should pray to Lady Luck that she would not find you.

The Shimon Decimo could only gulp and promise his mother before hanging up the phone. Now they were waiting for one of the butlers to drive the car around to bring them to the port where a boat, owned by the Shimons, would bring them back to the island.

"It was nice seeing you, Giotto-san, Tsuna-kun. Next time you should come and visit us on Shimon Island. I'm sure Oka-san would love to meet my childhood friend," Enma said, smiling.

"Maybe if I can finish my paper work," Tsuna mumbled glumly at the thought of the evil stacks of papers still waiting to be done.

"Sure, it has been a while since I went to Shimon Island." Giotto nodded happily to Enma. A moment later, a black limousine stopped right in front of the porch with the driver opening the passenger's door for the two Shimon guests.

"Well, see you soon, Giotto," Cozart said as he grinned, stretching out his hand for a handshake, which Giotto found odd since he knew that his redheaded friend didn't like handshakes, stating that it was too formal.

He accepted it anyway, but soon came to understand why his friend was doing this action when he felt a slip of folded paper in his hand. Cozart's face looked serious for a moment before he was back smiling again, stepping into the vehicle after his little brother.

"Tell G and Asari to get well soon for me!" Cozart said loudly when he scrolled down the black tinted windows and waved at the two before saying, "Ciao~" in a singsong voice. The vehicle grew smaller and smaller and soon it was gone.

"I'll be in the office doing the paperwork if you need me, Giotto-san," Tsuna told the blond teen as he entered the mansion. Giotto gave a slight nod of acknowledgement before opening the small pristine white folded paper in his hands. He opened the paper slowly as his Hyper Intuition went into an overdrive and a bad feeling started to develop in the pits of his gut.

He was proved right when he read the nine simple words on the paper.

"_Do not trust Tsuna or anyone in his squad."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Location~<strong>_

_**Genesis Headquarters**_

The corridors were eerily lit with candles, softly illuminating the hallways and revealing the beautifully designed exterior.

Aida was in a very happy mood today, maybe for the past three days since she made her big brother happy. Leo always had a blank look on his face in the past before he created Genesis with the support of their dearly beloved _Father_.

Oh, the two didn't know who their mother was or how she even looked like, but they didn't care anyhow since they have their father and that was all that mattered to the two twins.

The black haired girl was humming softly under her breath as she entered the meeting room. Knocking on the mahogany door, she opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Leo childishly bickering with the usually quiet Alleo, whose real name is Allen, but the brown haired teen who respected Leo so much that he decided to call himself by Alleo.

Cloudia was in a corner sitting quietly in her seat with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. Gwandel was polishing his long sword with a serious look on his face, but really he just doesn't know how to express himself with emotions. Yukiri was daydreaming about something and staring off into space as usual with a glum look on his face. And the baby of the group, Luka, was sleeping soundly with his head on the table.

"Hello, Aida." Yukiri snapped out of his daydreaming and greeted her in monotone voice.

"Yukiri," Aida greeted with a nod as she took her seat beside the redheaded teen. "I see you're in good health; even though you were given missions left and right."

"Yes, I just finished the last of them and was just in time for the annual meeting with everyone. I heard Boss had a fun time a few days ago in that party," Yukiri said, bored as he fiddled with the string of his light blue hoody.

"Yes, but I also heard that you finally got that _item_ Nii-sama wants so badly. How did you find it anyway Yukiri? Not even father knew where it was hidden," Aida asked as she ignored her brother and Alleo's bickering.

"I have my resources," the redhead teen told Aida, not revealing his secrets. Aida only hummed in acknowledgement before thinking that it is time to start the meeting.

"Nii-sama, Allen. Stop bickering already. It's time for the meeting," the raven haired girl said in a commanding tone which made the two people stop their silly fight.

Alleo, who didn't really like people calling him his real name, didn't correct Aida of it since he decided that the girl was fiercer than Cloudia if angered. He quietly took his seat beside Leo as the head of the Genesis family coughed into his hand, trying to get every ones attention, which was immediate.

Yukiri's ruby red eyes were more focused. Cloudia sat up straighter, opening her sharp pale blue eyes. Gwandel stopped polishing his sword and sheathed it into its scabbard. Luka roused up from his sleep, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"It's been awhile since we last had such a meeting," Leo said, greeting everyone in his 'Boss Mode', as what Yukiri would say.

"I hope everyone was doing their assigned missions." He paused for a moment. "Today, I have some good news for everyone. I'm sure you have heard about what happened at the Mafia Ball taken place in the Vongola mansion."

"Yes, I did hear about that news. It was the talk around the Mafia world," Cloudia spoke as Gwandel nodded in agreement. "I'm guessing it was quite a surprise to them."

"But, Leo-san, there was also another surprise for you on that day, no? If not, you wouldn't be so chatty and happy right now," Luka said drowsily in his soft-spoken voice.

"Always quite the observant one, Luka. Just as he has said, I met someone I think everyone around this table remembers quite clearly. Even if it has been a while."

"Someone that we remember? Don't tell me — that thing that you called Yukiri to find worked?" Alleo asked in astonishment, standing up from his seat before he slammed his hands on the table. The room's temperature dropped as Leo smiled.

"Yes. It worked alright. Hahaha. I'm so happy that my skin's prickling." The raven haired teen giggled and smirked widely behind his hand that was covering his face. The other was hugging himself tightly as he shivered with excitement.

"There goes Leo's dark and sadistic side," Yukiri mumbled.

"Nii-sama, what do you want us to do now?" Aida asked happily as she stared right into Leo's silvery orbs swimming with mixed emotions.

"We'll wait. Until the Blood Moon appears, we wait. In the mean time…" Leo paused as he laced his hands together, elbow on the table, and propped his chin on them.

"We attack what's left of the other famiglias. This time, remember to take your time and exterminate them. Slowly and painfully. It wouldn't be fun to not play with our enemies and insert fear into them. Just like how we - Genesis - did 400 years ago…"

_**~Chapter 5 End~**_

**Information's**

**Name: Allen [last name unknown]**

**Nickname: Al, Alleo**

**Genesis Name: Aura Guardian **

**Age: 15**

**Siblings: None**

**Weapons: Unknown **

**Background: Allen is usually quiet and friendly but he can be very childish or chatty sometimes. He loves to read and is very loyal to Leo for some reasons. If angered or his famiglia is in trouble, he would do what it takes to finish off his enemies even if they are close to him.**

**Name: Hito Yukiri**

**Nickname: Yuki**

**Genesis name: Raging Tempest**

**Age: 15**

**Siblings: None**

**Weapons: Unknown**

**Background: Yukiri was always smart, even though he always daydreams. It would seem that his arrogance is the cause of his silent demeanor, but in reality he's just too shy. He doesn't know how to start a conversation at first but once he warms up to you, he would strike up talks with you, even though sometimes they are short. He would do anything to protect the family that Leo welcomes him in.**

* * *

><p>AN: Fufu~ The story is progressing. FINALLY! Those evil plot bunnies are finally out of the way and now for the Complications to start! Everything would be very clear in the near future so I can't give out an spoilers. The next chapter is now in progress so please be patient. I have a whole month of holiday to type it out. Hopefully there would be two chapters done the next month ^^

Thank you so much for reading and if there are any questions that needs to be answered, please leave a review~ And **Please vote the poll in my profile! **

Bye~

-Sarah

Done: 16th May 2012


	6. Suspicions & Avoidance

Before you start throwing anything at me *holds umbrella* I have a very good reason! I also know I broke that promise to everyone about updating at least two chapters but the bunnies left me on a holiday and didn't come back till the middle of September! And that was around the time I had to study for my test and exams! TT^TT My beta was busy too with her own life so this chapter's proof reading was a little slow...

I was hit with writer's block from June to August and I don't know how many times I scrape all those ideas. there was one that went up to twelve pages and I had to scrape it because I HIT. A. DEAD. END! *Bangs head on the key borad* It was so frustrating!

But now here's the chapter~ I'm very sorry for the long delay and I'm not suprised if you're angry with me T_T I also have to thank everyone who has reviewed. alerted and placed it on your favourites. You don't know how some, if not all, of them made my day~

Now on with the story~

Disclaimers: I don't own KHR

Beta-Reader: starsinjars [Please check out her stories. They are very special and interesting :) ]

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 6~<strong>_

_**Suspicions & Avoidance**_

_**~Location~**_

_**Vongola Mansion**_

_**~2:15pm~**_

He wasn't hiding.

No matter how many times the voice in the depths of his mind said, he **wasn't **hiding at all!

"**Right…. You aren't hiding at all. You're avoiding him!" **his inner self said sarcastically.

"_I'm not avoiding him nor am I hiding from him!"_ Giotto inwardly shouted.

"**Than, why are you hiding in this broom closet?"** Giotto's inner self countered, which caused the blond to remain silent.

"**Ha! I was right! You were avoiding him. It was pretty obvious from the start after you read Cozart's note."**

"_It's not like I did it on purpose… I just don't know how to act in front of Tsuna…" _Giotto thought as he hugged his knees and moved closer to his chest.

The blond Decimo's actions for the past three days were always the same. Avoid or hide from the brunet. After Giotto read the note Cozart gave him, he felt that his mind and body weren't really in sync.

He really believed that Tsuna was someone worth trusting. But everytime Tsuna was nearby, he would find the nearest hiding spot so that the brunet couldn't find him.

Doing paperwork was the closest thing Giotto would do near Tsuna but even then, he would fidget, doodle on his work, not reading what was in front of him and generally not doing any work done at all. He was surprised that Reborn didn't even beat him to a pulp now for neglecting his duties…

The only time that Giotto didn't run away was during training sessions. Everything was normal during the whole hours spent on training him – if you don't count the times he wouldn't look into those caramel orbs when Tsuna was giving him pointers.

His guardians were also suspicious about his way of treating Tsuna. G, his always-observant right hand man, saw the way Giotto acted, and confronted him just last night. With the many glares, death threats of not getting his daily sweets, cussing, and shouting, Giotto relented.

G was suspicious for a second too but it was shot down when he called him an idiot for believing that Tsuna couldn't be trusted. The brunet was trying his hardest to help Giotto in everything – be it training regime or paperwork, Tsuna still helped him out. Sure, G disliked the silver haired octopus very much at first, but after being with Gokudera, he finally realized that Gokudera has his own way of caring for people.

**[Flashback]**

"Just forget what Cozart told you. He might be overreacting," G said, sitting in the comfy armchair. The two of them were in the library with the fire in the fireplace burning brightly, illuminating the whole room.

"Besides, his brain pattern of thinking is similar to yours," he mumbled softly, slightly snickering, but Giotto caught what his right hand man said and glared at him.

"What does that mean, G?" Giotto questioned as he narrowed his eyes at his pink haired man, arms crossing. The blond Decimo was standing in front of his friend. The light in the room made his eyes look like an icy blue.

"It means you two are both idiots," said G with a rather straight face. Not that he hadn't realized it before…

"I'm not a genius like someone else so sorry!" Giotto said childishly as he dragged the word 'sorry'. G totally ignored the statement that was aimed at him with a wave of his hand.

"Anyway, if it makes you feel better, I can do a search on him and the whole of Salognov Wodahs's members' background," G said, waiting for Giotto to consider it. It didn't really take long as Giotto nodded, although a little hesitant since this is the first time he had to search one of his friend's family background.

"Don't tell the others what you're doing or what I just told you, G." Giotto said in a serious tone, his sky light blue eyes hardening a little as G nodded keeping his promise. He would never betray his boss after all.

**[End Flashback]**

"**So why are you still hiding?"**

"_I don't know! And leave me alone already!" _the blond teen shouted at his inner self as said person rolled his eyes.

"**Fine, fine. But don't go whining to me again about your problems. Ciao!"** And with that, all was quiet in Giotto's mind as the teen sighed. He had to get out of this closet soon since he almost couldn't fill his legs anymore.

Opening the door slightly, he peeked through the gap to check if anyone was nearby before exhaling a huge breath he didn't know he was holding. He stepped out of his temporary cramped hiding place. Stretching slightly and after hearing the popping of his bones, he started walking down the hallway. Not noticing a maid, who had just turned a corner watching her employer walking out of the broom closet, before she promptly turned back to the hallway she had just walked from.

Yup, totally not noticing her at all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Vongola Mansion Gardens~<strong>_

_**~2:25pm~**_

* * *

><p>"GIOTTO! You better show your fucking-self right now! Or I'll personally wring that neck of yours!" G hollered an octave higher than usual as he stormed out of the mansion to the gardens.<p>

"Maa, maa, G. What's wrong now?" Asari asked as he stopped playing his flute. The little audience he gathered, which were birds, flew away as fast as they could after hearing that shout.

"That fucking idiot left me all his work on my table! Just because Tsuna is helping him do his work doesn't mean he can leave half of his work to me! I still got my own share of work to do!"

G wouldn't usually shout profanities at his best friend throughout the whole mansion, but there was one thing he would do so for and that was paperwork. Yes, paperwork. He may not look like it – or maybe he does – but he and Giotto, and all the other mafia bosses, hate paperwork like a burning passion.

So imagine his surprise when he found out that his whole office was stacked and occupied with rows and rows of paper, all neatly piled together in different heights like buildings in a city. However, it looked like a miniature city was being built right then and there in his office.

The first thing that came into his mind was to curse out loud 'til a mad sailor would blush furiously. The second thing was to think as to why there was more than the usual amount of work he had to do until he read whom it belongs to. The last and third thing was to curse his so-called best friend to hell and back for leaving all the work to him.

He went to Giotto's office and slammed open the door so hard that one might think it would fall of its hinges anytime soon. He was again surprised when no one was in the room. Not even Tsuna, who was usually in there. However, he didn't give it any thought as he literally saw red when the chair behind the desk was empty and the office was sparkling clean of any paper.

He stormed through the mansion, yelling for the blond teen to do his own paper work, yelling death threats most of the time and how Giotto was literally asking for G to kill him. Well, that is also considered a death threat.

So here he was now, in the Gardens, thinking that maybe the blond teen was hiding in the large open space or maybe in the forest.

"Yare, yare stop shouting already, G, you're going to make Ore-sama deaf," Lampo lazily said from his spot underneath the shade of a gazebo eating a slice of chocolate cake. The table was full of pastries and desserts along with a pot of tea.

"Shut up, you stupid cow! I don't have time for you, and don't get me started on your own share of work you left untouched for three f**king weeks!" G yelled, pointing a finger at Lampo, who gulped.

'_I thought I hid them somewhere safe! How did he find them!'_ the green haired teen shouted mentally, thinking how dead he was now.

"Maa, maa G. Maybe he's hiding somewhere in the mansion, taking a stroll in the forest or he secretly went to town," Asari said happily while G face-palmed.

Now that he thought of it, Giotto could have snuck off to somewhere other than the mansion. It wasn't the first time he ditched his work just to run off somewhere.

That's when something made him frown. If Giotto was skipping on work, why wasn't Reborn-san around to 're-educate' the Decimo?

"Oi, flute-freak, have you seen Reborn-san anywhere today?" G asked. Asari put on a thinking expression. Thinking hard when was the last time he saw the little kid. Even Lampo stopped eating mid-bite, and thought about it too.

"Now that you mentioned it, G, I haven't seen the kid very much anymore since the attack on the mansion."

"I second that thought, Asari. I haven't seen him today at all," Lampo said, continuing to eat his cake.

"Maybe he's off somewhere to visit someone again." Asari pointed out, but even he himself doesn't look convinced as G continued to ponder on the thought.

"Well, let's hope that he really is visiting someone and not really missing," G said as he left the garden, walking back into the mansion.

"_Let's hope not…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Somewhere else~<strong>_

_**~Town~**_

* * *

><p>The streets were bustling with people. The afternoon sun was bathing everything in a warm glow as activities were happening everywhere. Giotto sighed blissfully as he took another sip from his steaming hot cup of coffee at a quiet café, the caffeinated liquid slipping down his throat. He was seated outside, with a parasol fixated to the white painted wooden table, sheltering him from the rays of the sun.<p>

If there was one good thing being a mafia don, it was knowing the entire layout of the town and where shops were situated. In this case, the café he was at now was one that was hidden away from the noisy and bustling streets.

It was peaceful too; since the scenery hasn't changed much since the town was built. There was a center square with buildings painted with bright colors with red tiled roofs, curving in like a circle. In the center, a fountain was spouting clear crystal blue waters as a few pigeons landed on the unstable cobble stones, cooing.

The blond Decimo knew he shouldn't be here sipping coffee and watching the scenery, much less without one of his guardian accompanying him or a bodyguard. Maybe even one of Salognov Wodahs's members in case of assassinating or kidnapping attempts.

Heck, he still hasn't even done a serious job for those ridiculous things called 'paperwork'. Nope. Not single one of them.

"_If Reborn caught wind of this…."_ Giotto shivered slightly. He didn't want to know what would happen.

However, he just needed a breather from how stuffy the mansion suddenly felt to him. So being the magnificent person he was, (**"Ya right," his inner self shouted.**) he handed a note to a butler telling him to hand the note to his beloved friend, G. Twenty minutes later, which was right about…. Now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~At the same time~<strong>_

_**~G's Office~**_

* * *

><p>A knock sounded on the thick wooden door as G permitted the person to come in while he was signing yet another piece of paper. For the most part, he was able to clear his own work first before going through Giotto's own share.<p>

The head butler, looking around in his early twenties, of the mansion opened the door, and went into the room. Avoiding the mountain of stacks of paper on the floor, he made his way towards the red headed man's desk.

"Young master G, I have a note from Decimo. He told me to pass it to you," Nero said. G looked up from his work and took the small slip of folded paper from the butler's gloved hand.

"Did Giotto come back from wherever he was hiding?" G asked uncaringly, but by the way his red-pinkish eyes narrowed ever so slightly with a frown marring his face, you would say he was still feeling angry, inwardly.

"No, sir, but he had instructed me to give to you this note after twenty minutes has passed," Nero replied as the frown on the red head's face, deepened creating more wrinkles.

"_Why would he need twenty minutes?"_ G thought, opening the folded paper and began to read the note and blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

A tense silence filled the room as Nero had to restrain himself from fidgeting at the uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly, the paper in G's hands crumpled as his knuckles had gone white gripping the paper a little too hard as he roared,

"SAWADA IEYASU! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN NOW!"

All throughout the mansion, the building shook as everyone stopped what they were doing before continuing, as if nothing happened at all. The employees [in the mansion could only shake their heads and feel pity for the Decimo once he comes back to the mansion.

An angry G is like an angry raging storm. Just like how the fits as the Storm Guardian.

Nero, who was had just snuck out of G's study room, sighed tiredly. Looks like he had to ask everyone and the Head Maid to stay overtime to clear off the mess that would surely be made. Again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Back to Giotto~<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Decimo sneezed loudly, slightly scaring the pigeons nearby as he rubbed his nose.<p>

"_Looks like G found out. Hehehe, I hope he doesn't kill me this time," _Giotto thought as he remembered all the times he teased his Storm Guardian.

He looked up at the clear blue sky, shielding his eyes from the suns ray, thinking. The real reason he tried to find somewhere quiet was so he could sort out his thoughts on what happened the past three days.

After some peaceful moments to himself, occasionally asking for a refill for his coffee, he finally decided. He wasn't going to doubt anyone. Not Tsuna, or anyone from his squad. True, they could be hiding something but if the brunet wanted to tell him what his secret was in the distant future, that was fine with him.

He was the ever-embracing sky after all.

With a small smile to himself, he looked to the clock hanging inside the café and stared before he gaped.

It was five o'clock now. Three hours had passed since he started thinking. His guardians must be searching for him right now, since he decided to skip out on them. If his right hand man found him after dumping all that paperwork on him that afternoon, G would be pissed. Very, _very_, pissed.

He was so screwed…

"_Well I guess I have to hurry home. I'm sure G's anger should have tone down a little…"_ the blond teen thought uncertainly as he paid for his coffee, adding a small tip to it. The bell right above the door to the café jingled loudly as he dashed out of the store and started a light jog.

He had to push his way around the very crowded streets now, seeing as a mini festival was happening. It was like an autumn festival with lots of games, food stalls and many more lining up at either side of the street. The seasonal festivals are always very popular and so mini celebrations such as this would be common around the streets.

Since the festival has already started, the streets are packed with people walking around from stall to stall. Looking around, he tried to find a shorter way to get out of the crowd when he saw an alleyway.

Without much thought, he ran straight into the alleyway and took a left turn. Since there weren't any dead ends behind the buildings, which he was sure there weren't. He continued running, at a faster pace now that the sky was getting darker by the minute.

Taking out his cell phone, he decided to message his guardians so that no one was panicking back at the mansion. The light on the small LCD screen shined brightly through the alleyway.

Just as he was about to take a right while flipping his phone, he felt that someone was behind him and was fastly approaching. He was about to turn around when a cloth was placed over his mouth and nose.

Giotto struggled as he tried not to breathe in, what he was sure was, a sedative. But his captor was making it difficult by holding down the blond with a strong hold. The unknown man's hand was also around his neck, blocking his esophagus, almost strangling him.

The Decimo tried to pry off the hand holding the cloth off his mouth and nose, but was unsuccessful and he soon ran out of air. It didn't help when the hand around his throat tightened and he unconsciously opened his mouth, breathing in the sweet smelling liquid.

Giotto felt his body getting heavier and his eyes closing. After a few seconds, he was unconscious.

The kidnapper could be heard sighing tiredly before throwing Giotto's body onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before taking the opposite direction the blond teen was heading for.

Not noticing the forgotten phone left on the cobbled stone floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Vongola Mansion~<strong>_

_**~6pm~**_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he isn't back?" G shouted at Knuckles as his eyes were wide with worry. He hasn't noticed that he was smoking his second box of cigarettes.<p>

"That's what I said, G. I can't find Giotto anywhere," Knuckles said calmly though he was panicking inside as to where his friend might have gone and has yet to return.

"Maa, maa, let's go and search for him. You did say he went to town, right, G?" Asari asked smiling. However, it looked strained.

"Che. Didn't he message you before, Pinky?" Gokudera scowled at the panicking guardians of Decimo, except for Alaude and Daemon, who looked like it was none of their business.

"Oi, my hair's RED, not PINK!" G yelled, slightly agitated. He wasn't in the mood to quarrel with Gokudera. "And that was an hour ago! It's 6 o'clock now!"

The Decimo's guardians and Salognov Wodahs were in the dining hall waiting for Giotto. Though every one of Giotto's guardians received the message, it still didn't ease G's anxiety. No one was beside his best friend to guard or protect him if anything happens.

So now here they were discussing, or rather quarreling and trying not to bite each other's head off, if they should look for the blond, or wait for him patiently until he arrived back home.

"Kufufu, maybe something got his attention so he got side-tracked," Mukuro said.

"O-or maybe he's talking t-to an old friend," Chrome offered shyly.

"Hahaha! Mukuro and Chrome might be right about it. Don't you say so too, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked but was greeted with a silence from his friend. Blinking, he turned his head towards the brunet but was met with a very worried looking Captain.

"Oi, Tsuna, something wrong?" Yamamoto asked as the dinning room suddenly went quiet. Even the pairs of Cloud, Mist, and Lightning flame wielders were looking at Tsuna.

"Tsuna-nii, what's wrong?" Lambo asked his older brother figure again.

The tension was rising as the silence continued. G wanted to shout at the brunet to say something when Tsuna spoke. "Call it instinct but I think something happened to Giotto-san."

Standing up, Tsuna was soon giving out orders to everyone. "Hibari-san, call your subordinates and tell them to hack into the GPS satellite to track down where Giotto-san's phone is located. Alaude-san, if you want, you could also help Hibari-san. Lampo, Lambo, stay in the mansion to guard it. Gokudera, you too. The rest of us should split up to find Giotto-san."

"Understood, Tsuna-nii," Lambo said. Though he wanted to join the search, he knew that if Decimo was in any harm, a minute could cause the blond's life.

"Eh? Why do I have to listen to you?" Lampo asked, looking slightly shocked that someone other than his Boss and G was giving out orders.

"Because my squad and I have been more adapt to this kind of situation better than anyone of you. If you have complaints, save it for later. Right now, our top priority is finding out where is Decimo's location," Tsuna said, his Captain attitude rising up or as his or as how his friends dubbed it, 'Boss mode'.

Lampo was left stunned, as were most of Giotto's guardians. Well, most of them.

"Oi, what are you still standing around for! You heard what Boss said, right? Then move it!" Gokudera yelled as the seven guardians, minus two of them, unfroze and started to head towards town.

line

They searched throughout the town while Tsuna waited for any news from Hibari and Alaude. It does take time to hack into a government property.

They had to shove, push, and even get their feet as they tried to weave through the thick crowd. Tsuna would often apologize to the townspeople whom he bumped into. It was the same for everyone who were split up into groups.

G and Asari were searching at the eastern part of the town while Knuckle and Ryohei were asking around, trying to get as many clues as they can. Yamamoto went to the slightly quiet and deserted parts of the town while Tsuna and Gokudera tried the crowds of people who were having a great time at the festival.

Just as Gokudera almost had it and tried to shout in every different language he knew, Tsuna's phone rang. Hurriedly taking it out, he pressed the green button and listened to what information the two Skylarks got.

"Omnivore, take a left the next time you see an alleyway. The other herbivore is now sending you the location along with a map." With that, Hibari ended the call.

"_And by herbivore, he must have been talking about Alaude,_" Tsuna thought, sweat dropping as his phone rang again. Opening the message, a large map was shown of the town with a blinking dot on it.

"Gokudera, follow me. We're taking a left," Tsuna told his right hand man, who nodded at the order. Soon they entered the same alleyway Giotto entered before. With the map in front of him, Tsuna took the necessary turns through the maze-like back alley.

Though the sun has already set, they could still clearly see where they were going. It was a training they did almost everyday when they were still in Venice doing their jobs. It also did help when they had to avoid sudden obstacles such as trashcans or wooden crates.

A few more turns and avoiding random rubbish, they arrived at the place where the phone was, on the ground. The frown on Tsuna's face grew when a few minutes ago he realized that the phone was in the exact position on the map and has yet to move. The phone on the ground confirmed his suspicions when the two of them arrived.

Gokudera was already doing a quick search around the area to see if anyone was still around, even though they knew it was futile. Tsuna decided to search the scene in front of him to find any clues. He bent down and took out his white handkerchief before picking up the phone, not wanting to smear his fingerprints on the object in case the kidnappers fingerprints were on it.

He pocketed it and stood up when he saw something at the corner of his eyes.

Not a few feet away, something was on the floor. Picking it up, he took a whiff of it before stopping, holding his breath as he widened his eyes at the sweet smelling smell. A sedative – and a pretty strong one too. If Tsuna wasn't used to such smells, he would have been unconscious on the floor right now.

"Gokudera, did you find anybody?" the brunet asked, turning around, where he felt his right hand man's presence behind him.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I couldn't find anyone suspicious. Either this happened after Decimo send the message to G or it happened somewhere around 15-20 minutes. However, I think it's the first one," Gokudera said, thinking. "What do you think, Captain?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Gokudera," Tsuna replied. "When we get back to the mansion, give this to Hibari and his subordinates to investigate what the chemical is made of. Where it is sold, and the whole data entry of anyone who bought it. We could narrow it down this way."

"Understood, Captain," the right hand man said, taking the cloth while he pulled out a zip lock bag from his pockets. He placed the cloth inside the bag so as to not disrupt the liquid that was in the material.

Just for a moment, after he safely placed the evidence into his pockets and looked up, he thought he saw orange sunset instead of warm caramel in his Captain's eyes before it disappeared.

He merely raised his eyebrows a little before dismissing as a trick of his eyes. It must have to do with the extremely sweet coffee Lambo gave him – more like pranked him, that afternoon. That was why he didn't really like sweets unless it was for important matters, such as his Captain's birthday.

"Let's go back, Captain. We have to report to the others about our findings," Gokudera said as he turned towards the direction they came from.

"You go on ahead first, Gokudera. I'll like to investigate on my own for awhile more," the brunet said. Not wanting to question his Captain's decision, Gokudera nodded and left.

Tsuna waited for a few moments before he sighed tiredly, his hands tugging his brown locks lightly.

He really wanted to scream. How could he not thought of such a thing happening? Oh right. He wanted to give Giotto some space to himself since the blond was avoiding him like the plague. At least not during training, but it was still the same – those sky blue eyes were not directed at him when Tsuna was giving advice and tips.

Today he decided to stop bothering Giotto when he hid from the brunet yet again. Tsuna only wanted to ask him why he was suddenly so withdrawn from him. And when Giotto disappeared just when he was about to turn a corner, he decided to let the blond be. Maybe Cozart told to Giotto about his and Enma's talk three days ago.

Oh, he was no fool. He knew someone was outside the door listening to their words, but at that time, he didn't think much about it back then until the second day Cozart went back home.

"_I was so stupid. If only I realized who it was or if Enma and I talked at somewhere safer," _Tsuna thought, frowning at his blunder.

He also wanted to hit his head against the brick wall too. He could have talked to Giotto after each training session. He could have asked the blond why he was avoiding him, but he didn't know how to bring it up.

It has never happened before. Not once ever since he completed Reborn's tutoring. The blond was special somehow. He just couldn't place his finger on it. Everytime he opened his mouth to ask, he would hesitate as if he was afraid of the answer.

Now, because of his hesitation, the blond was kidnapped and he was his bodyguard!

Tsuna stared at nothing he continued thinking. How this situation wouldn't have happened if he was brave enough to confront Giotto, while he continued to listen to his surroundings. He slowly blinked his way back into reality and took in a deep breath before exhaling it.

He won't hesitate anymore. Not when he promised to protect someone, and he always kept his promise. Whether it was possible or impossible, he'll make it happen one way or another.

Straightening his posture, which was slightly slouched while he was thinking, he took the route back towards the alleyway he and Gokudera came from. He had another mission right now and that was to bring the Tenth boss of the Vongola back to the mansion safe and sound, using any means necessary without using unwanted violence.

After all, Giotto would be unhappy if the Vongola was still using violence to solve everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake<strong>_

_**~What the note said~**_

* * *

><p>G slowly opened the letter and read it.<p>

_Dear G,_

_In all my life I have known you, you're my bestest best friend. I wouldn't be here without you so in commemoration of such a long lasting friendship, I decided to give you my share of work to do~_

_You do know I hate them, don't you? So being my best friend, please help me finish them by the time I come back from my impromptu trip to somewhere~? _

_[No I can't be going around telling you where I am. You'll just drag me back! *insert teary face*] _

_Don't forget to finish your own share of work~ Oh, and if you haven't finished my work for me, I'll just have to tell everyone your secret. I'm sure Lampo was asking what was your weakness or secret the other day._

_Have fun doing paperwork! [Insert smiley face]_

_Your best friend forever,_

_Giotto [Insert a small portrait of himself with a smiley face while saluting]_

The clogs in G's head began to turn slowly once he read the letter. Did he just get blackmailed by the once most naïve – still is – Giotto?

The most dame person in his whole school life – not counting the last year of their middle school days, since he suddenly became popular for some reason G could not fathom.

The, slightly ditzy, airhead blond, who doesn't know why girls love to flock to him and strike up conversations as to whether if he was still single or not? [thank you :) ]

Once the processing was done, he yelled,

"SAWADA IEYASU! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN NOW!"

Oh, he was a dead man now. Literally.

"_You're a hundred years too early to blackmail me, you shit head!"_ G mentally smirked, thinking up how to torture his 'best friend'. He didn't know he was laughing evily to himself, scaring the maids, nor did he realize that Daemon, who was just passing by, was considering to call the mental asylum from the next town/city.

The melon head considered yelling that someone either switched G for a clone, or the red head teen's mind finally broke under all the work he was doing, but decided not to do so.

Somewhere else, Giotto laughed hysterically at the thought of his right hand man's surprised face, clutching his stomach that was in pain from laughing to hard before he sneezed loudly and felt a shiver run down his spine.

_**~Chapter 6 & Omake End~**_

* * *

><p>AN:I hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure about next year since I'm taking national exams so updates might be this long now but I'll try to update it faster if I have the time too. If you're wondering if the omake was related to the letter G got in the story no, it not. It's purely crack. I just wanted to try if I could write something funny ^^'

Please remember to vote the poll in my profile! It's still open! ^^

Oh and Merry Christmas to everyone!


End file.
